It Was Only A Kiss
by MystWriter07
Summary: A ripple after Kaguya's castle. What happens with InuYasha and Kagome? Will old enimies reapear as Kagome's power grows? What about when InuYasha's heart stops beating...? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Back To Before

Kagome sighed lightly as she rested her forehead on her desk back in her room in present Japan. _I can't believe I kissed him…and he kissed me back…but what does it mean?_ The ebony haired priestess thought silently. She sighed again as she lifted her head slightly, just high enough that she could see over her arms that were resting in front of her on the flat surface.

"Kagome? Dinner is ready, if you'll come eat." Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter. The teen groaned under her breath as she got to her feet, dragging her feet down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" A rude voice growled.

"Inu-Yasha!" The priestess shouted as her eyes fell on the hanyou sitting at the kitchen table. "What are _you_ doing here?" She finally snapped back.

"I came to get you. You've been gone for a week!"

"Five days, Inu-Yasha, five whole days!"

"Now, now, children," Mrs. Higurashi said as she set two plates of food on the table. "Let's not argue right now. Kagome, sit down and eat before your food gets cold; you too, Inu-Yasha." The Mother said with a smile. The hanyou didn't need to be told twice.

Kagome sighed again as she sat down at the table across from Inu-Yasha. She had to stare at the boy; he sure had a way of shoveling more food into his mouth at one time than anyone else she knew, even Sota. The hanyou stopped for a second, turning his golden orbs up to the priestess. "Why can't you cook like this, Kagome?" He asked through his moth filled with food.

Kagome's eye twitched as she gripped the edge of the table tightly. "Inu-Yasha…" She growled. The hanyou swallowed, a look of fear and realization coming into his eyes.

"Kagome, no, don't!"

"I'm not going to. You'd break the floor." The girl snickered at the look on the hanyou's face as she began to eat her food.

Inu-Yasha growled at being tricked. "Wench…" He muttered under his breath as he finished off his meal.

((Break))

"Are you ready to go NOW!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the girl through her window.

"I'm coming, Inu-Yasha! Geeze, take a chill pill…" Kagome muttered back.

"A what! What the hell are you muttering about?" The hanyou growled.

"Never _mind_, Inu-Yasha!" The priestess yelled as she slammed her drawer shut. "Alright, I'm done!" Kagome growled, her tone matching Inu-Yasha's. The hanyou blinked once as the girl exited her room, slamming the door behind her.

Kagome sighed slowly as she went back into the kitchen. "I'm leaving now, Mom. I'll see you in a few days, ok?" The teen asked, smiling slightly as Mrs. Higurashi met her at the door.

"Alright, sweetie. Have fun, and don't get into any trouble." The woman said with a smile.

"I'll try." Kagome promised honestly.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha's voice growled through the door. The priestess sighed as she picked up her bag to leave the house.

"Don't let him get you down, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said with another smile.

"Hu?" Kagome questioned as she turned back to her Mother.

"Don't let Inu-Yasha's words get you down, Kagome, that's all." The woman repeated.

"I know, Mom, thanks." The priestess gave her Mother a genuine smile as she hugged her. "I'll see you soon!" Kagome said as she left the house.

"What is your problem today? You are moving like a snail." Inu-Yasha greeted her.

"Gee, thanks." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Let's just go." The hanyou said, taking the large yellow bag off of Kagome's shoulder.

"No complaints here." The girl muttered as both she and the hanyou jumped down the Bone Eater's Well.

((Feudal Era))

A sad looking Kitsune hug over the side of a well in the past. He sighed as he slid off of the edge, onto the soft grass around the outside. "Kagome… what's taking you so long? I hope Inu-Yasha didn't do anything stupid again…" Shippo muttered.

"What was that, gaki?" The hanyou growled as he jumped out of the well.

"Kagome!" The kit shouted as Inu-Yasha set the priestess down on her feet. Shippo ran at the girl, only to find himself off of the ground, being held by his fluffy little tail. "Hey! Inu-Yasha!" The child struggled to get away.

"Do you think you can talk shit and get away with it, Shippo?" The hanyou growled.

"Inu-Yasha! Leave Shippo alone!" Kagome put in, coming to the child's rescue. The hanyou growled as the girl took the kit from his hands. "What's your problem? He's just a child, after all."

"Yeah, I'm just a child!" Shippo repeated, sticking his tongue out at the male.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha muttered as he walked past the two others. Kagome blinked, watching the hanyou silently.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, touching her cheek lightly with his claws.

"Come on, Shippo." The priestess said robotically, following the silver and red ahead of her. _I'm so confused…Inu-Yasha seems even ruder than usual… I guess he doesn't think anything of his kiss._ Kagome's eyes fell to the ground just in front of her feet as even her mind fell silent.

_Kagome…Why do you have to get to me so much? I can still feel your lips on my own… But you don't seem to even remember that time in Kaguya's castle only days ago…_ Inu-Yasha sighed silently as his blood heated up again at the thought of that night. _I don't know why you kissed me… maybe it was because you were afraid? But why didn't you run away…?_ The hanyou's thoughts stopped as he pushed his way into Kaede's hut.

"Inu-Yasha, is Lady Kagome back yet?" Miroku greeted him.

"Yeah." Was all the hanyou snapped before going into a corner and sitting down cross legged, Tetsusaiga resting over his shoulder.

"What's his problem?" Sango muttered to Kagome as the priestess entered the hut with Shippo. The younger girl shook her head.

"I don't know." Was all she replied before walking to her bag at Inu-Yasha's side. "Here, Shippo, I got this new kind of cookies I think you will like." The priestess said with a smile as she handed a foil bag to the kit on her shoulder.

"New?" The child asked as he examined the bag. "What does it taste like?"

"Open it and find out." Kagome replied with a smile. Shippo did as told, opening the bag and reaching in.

"Wow! It's got spots of color!" He shouted as he pulled a ring of white frosted cookie out.

"Those are called sprinkles. You should like the cookie inside too." Kagome said with another smile. The kit grinned as he shoved the crunchy bit of sugar into his mouth. He only nodded his head quickly as he liked the taste, keeping his mouth filled with more. Kagome laughed before going back into her bag. "Here, Sango, I got you some new shampoo and conditioner, I noticed you were almost out."

"Thank you, Kagome." The demon slayer said respectively as she took the bottles of product, smelling this time of honeysuckle, from the priestess. "I never knew that my hair could look like this with simple herbs." The older girl added with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Glad I could be of help." The priestess went back into her bag. "And for you, Miroku," she said, handing the monk a bottle of iced tea. "I got you the raspberry one this time. You liked that one better, right?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Kagome." Miroku said, bowing slightly before taking the large plastic container.

"Here, Inu-Yasha." Was all Kagome said as she handed the hanyou a bag of barbecue potato chips and a can of pop.

"Hey! I didn't ask for the bubbly, sweet water!" Inu-Yasha said in surprise as he took the can and bag from the priestess. He fell silent at the look on her face. "Thanks…" He whispered. The air between the teen and hanyou kept everyone else silent.

"I'm going to go get us some more fire wood!" Miroku suddenly said, leaving the hut.

"I'm going to make sure he stays out of trouble!" Sango said, rushing after him, Kirara at her heels.

"I need to find Kaede!" Shippo also excused himself, leaving the two alone in the hut.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back, Inu-Yasha." Kagome started, her eyes locked inside of her bag.

"Feh, I knew you wouldn't come back without me dragging you." The hanyou replied.

"And why is that!" The priestess' head snapped up to look into golden orbs.

"Because you've been avoiding me!"

"Avoiding you! What are you talking about!"

"Ever since we got back from Kaguya's castle you've been closed off! Then you left for your time as soon as we got back here!"

"What does that have to do with _anything_!"

"Why are you so mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No chance! What in the hells is your problem!"

"You're the one with a problem!"

"And what would _that_ be!"

"_AH_, you're such a _pain_!"

"Just tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened as his lips touched hers.

((A.N.))

Well, there's the first chapter. What will Kagome do? Will she kiss him back::snicker: I guess you'll just have to wait for an update to find out. Until then,

Myst


	2. On The Road Again

Chapter Two

On the Road Again

Elena: Does that mean you liked it? I hope so, but here is the relief from the cliffy

ArwenRivendell: Well, maybe they do both want it, but things still need to be worked out. Here is ch. 2 for you, enjoy, and thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here yet… so yeah…

((Chapter two))

His lips were soft, warm. His fangs were still sharp, but tender, as he kissed her. Her breath was rough as he nipped at her lower lip. Her eyes had long since closed, her mind nowhere to be found. "Inu-Yasha…" She breathed as he pulled away, but not far. His hot breath caressed her neck as she lifted her head.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" The hanyou asked again.

"Nothing…" She replied, still breathless. Inu-Yasha growled deep in his chest. Her eyes opened wide in slight fear at this. "Inu-Yasha?" She whispered.

"I can't understand you." He snarled.

"What? Inu-Yasha, why did—"

"Forget it." He got to his feet sharply. The priestess watched in shock as the hanyou stomped out of the hut, never looking back.

"What's going on…?" She whispered as a single tear slid its way down her cheek.

((View Switch))

"Damn!' Inu-Yasha snarled as he punched the nearest tree. He turned around, his claws glowing gold, as he slashed his way through three more trees. "I can't believe I kissed Kagome… _again_…" The hanyou whispered as he slid to the ground, his back resting against one of the undamaged trees.

"What was I thinking? Kagome's going to hate me now… I never should have kissed her."

_But she kissed you first._ Another voice said back.

"That was different."

_And how was that?_

"Shut-up."

"But I haven't said anything yet."

Inu-Yasha's head lifted as Miroku came into view. The monk smiled slightly as he came to sit next to the hanyou. "Feh," was all Inu-Yasha replied, turning his head away.

"So, what did you do this time?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

"Lady Kagome seems to think differently."

"What did _she_ tell you?"

"Nothing, she just cried."

"Hmph." Both fell silent for a second. Miroku sighed.

"I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, Inu-Yasha, but maybe it would help you and Kagome if you would open up a little." The monk said lightly.

"Help me and Kagome _what_, monk?" The hanyou snarled.

"I am not going to tell you that. You must work it out on your own." With all of his wisdom shared, Miroku got back to his feet and left the hanyou alone again. Inu-Yasha sighed lightly as he rested his head against the tree behind him, his eyes staring up at the darkening sky through the leaves.

_Kagome… I don't know what to do… what to think… Miroku says that I'm the one who needs to open up… but you don't tell me anything either… all you seem to do is cry…and smile._ The hanyou's lips twitched slightly upward as he thought of the priestess' warm smile. _I wish I could make you smile more… but all I seem to do is make you cry…_

(( Rewind slightly))

Kagome bit her lower lip lightly as she held her tears in her eyes. _What was that? Inu-Yasha kissed me… but then pulled away… and he says that he can't understand me!_ The priestess sniffled as she thought about the way Inu-Yasha had snapped at her.

"Kagome…?" Sango's voice broke into her thoughts. The younger girl lifted her head to look at both Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway. The demon slayer smiled slightly before she turned to the monk. He nodded in silent understanding, walking out of the hut again, leaving the women alone.

"What did he do this time?" The older woman asked as she came to sit next to her friend. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Nothing… really…"

"Now, that can't be true, we could all see there was something going on between you two. Then Inu-Yasha comes storming out of here, and I find you in here crying. What's going on? You can tell me."

"It's just…" Kagome smiled up at the demon slayer, unsure of what she should say to her best friend. Her dark eyes lifted as a soft hand touched her shoulder. Sango smiled again, reassuring her. "He kissed me, Sango." The priestess blurted at the look.

"Oh, you mean he didn't yell at you?"

"Well of course he yelled at me! That's what's so confusing!" Kagome sighed. "I just don't understand him…" She said softer.

"What did you do?" The demon slayer asked tenderly.

"Do?" The priestess questioned back, her eyes filled with her confusion.

"When he kissed you."

"I—I don't know… I sort of just let it happen."

"You didn't return his affection?"

"I guess not… Do you think that's why he's mad?"

"I wouldn't know. But if I had a guess…" The slayer left her advice at that. Kagome's eyes lowered to her hands in her lap. Sango smiled sadly for her friend. _She seems so lost… Neither one of them seems to be willing to open their eyes enough to see what is right in front of them…_ "Kagome…" She waited for the priestess to look up at her. "Go to him, talk to him, and tell him what you feel." Sango smiled wider as the priestess nodded slightly, smiling herself.

"Alright Sango, I'll go find Inu-Yasha."

((Break))

"So," Miroku started as he and Sango met outside of Kaede's hut. The demon slayer and monk watched as the young priestess went into the forest after the hanyou. "I take it everything went ok?"

"Everything was ok, but now it's up to those two to work things out."9

"So, what exactly happened?" The monk asked honestly.

"Inu-Yasha didn't tell you?"

"No."

"He kissed her."

"Good for him! Er, I mean…" Miroku grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sango said, hitting him in the back of the head lightly.

"You know… all of this affection lately makes me think we should still follow suit—" But the monk didn't get to finish, for the slayer had knocked him to the ground with Hiraikotsu.

"No," Sango said before going back into the hut to get ready for bed.

((Inu-Yasha's Forest))

Inu-Yasha sighed again as all color but dark azure and specks of white filled the sky above. He had moved to the top of his second favorite tree, hands behind his head, as he laid on one of the high branches.

The feel of the priestess' soft lips on his made the hanyou move one of his hands from his pillow to touch his own lips lightly. _Kami Kagome…_ His thoughts stopped as they came to life below him.

"Inu-Yasha?" The priestess called lightly. The male sat up and looked to the ground below. There she was, the ebony haired priestess who he had kissed just a little while ago. "Are you there, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked again.

_Go to her, baka!_ That little voice said again. The hanyou held back his growl as he jumped lightly to the ground just behind the girl. "Here, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said softly. The teen jumped slightly and turned around, a smile on her face. The hanyou's heart skipped a beat at the warmth that her eyes showed with that smile.

"Inu-Yasha." She breathed, relief evident in her tone. "I wanted to talk to you." She added.

"About what?" He questioned as he hesitantly moved toward her. His hanyou vision allowed him to see her careful step toward him as well.

"Oh… um, well…" She stammered. She looked up into his golden orbs as both met in the middle of the clearing. His left hand slowly reached out to touch her upper right arm.

"Go ahead." He whispered, his hand lightly moving up and down her arm.

"I… wanted to apologize…" She finally said.

"For what?"

"Not returning your kiss."

"No, I was wrong, I shouldn't have moved into you like that."

"No, it was my fault… I… I was just so shocked…"

"Please, Kagome…" He moved his other hand to her cheek, two of his bent fingers lightly stroking her face. She smiled again.

"Could we try again?" The hanyou was shocked at her request. "Please…?" She added even softer, slowly moving up to him.

"I…" He breathed as he carefully leaned down to meet her halfway. Lava flowed through his veins as she returned his kiss, her lips parting slightly. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck, pulling her closer, as his other hand moved to her waist, holding her against him.

Kagome's heart pounded as his hand rested on her lower back. Her lips parted more as his tongue licked her top lip, his fangs grazing her bottom lightly. She couldn't suppress the moan that echoed in his mouth as his tongue broke the barrier into her own. Tears filled her eyes as the hand on her neck pulled claws through her hair. Inu-Yasha pulled back as salty water filled his nose.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked, worry only slightly hidden in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" She smiled at him through her tears.

"I'm just happy, Inu-Yasha. If Naraku kills me tomorrow, I will have died happy."

"Naraku will not kill you, no one will, I will see to that." The hanyou growled, his fangs slightly bared. The priestess continued to smile.

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head against his chest. Tears still fell onto the red haori in front of her as Inu-Yasha returned the embrace, his protectiveness slipping away for another time. "I love you, Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered. The hanyou would not have heard her tiny confession if not for his youkai hearing.

Tears continued to sting the girl's eyes, but this time for a different reason. This time it was because the hanyou had stayed silent, only tightening his grip on her slightly as a response. _Oh, Inu-Yasha…_ the priestess' eyes fell closed then, just enjoying his warm embrace.

(( F.F.))

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sun was just beginning to come over the window in Kaede's hut. The young priestess rubbed her eyes as she carefully sat up, making sure not to wake the young kitsune sleeping at her side. The teen's russet eyes looked around the small space.

There was no hanyou.

_Where did he go…? Is he angry about last night?_ The priestess wondered, getting to her feet and walking to the door of Kaede's hut. She winced slightly as the sun met her eyes when she lifted the door aside. Nothing had happened after the kiss, Kagome remembered as she stepped into the warm light.

_Inu-Yasha had suggested we go back before Miroku decided to make up a story for us. That was probably a good idea, but was there another reason why Inu-Yasha wanted to leave? Does he regret what he did? He didn't say anything when I told him that I loved him… I bet it has to do with Kikyo… he still has feelings for her…_ Kagome's thoughts were cut off as she looked up to find herself again in front of the Sacred Tree of Ages.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she reached up to touch the mark still left on the trunk from the dead priestess' spell. _Of course he still thinks of Kikyo… he loves her… but then, why kiss me?_ She wondered silently as she pulled her hand back to her own chest. Tears filled her eyes again. _I just don't understand… Inu-Yasha, what are you thinking?_

"Kagome?" The girl jumped at her name. She slowly turned to find the hanyou standing in front of her. She smiled slightly at him.

"Good morning, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she turned all of the way around to face him.

"Gozen (morning)," The hanyou said slowly, unsure of the priestess' behavior. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know… I just was thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a nervous beat. The girl had been crying, but for what reason he did not know, he just hoped it had not been his fault.

"A lot of stuff." Kagome replied as she turned to look at the Tree behind her again. "Are you hungry?" She asked, turning back to the hanyou. He slowly nodded, still unsure of what was wrong with the girl. "Come on, I'll make you some ramen." The priestess said as she walked up to him, taking his hand lightly in her own. The hanyou nodded again as they walked back to Kaede's village.

((View Switch))

Inu-Yasha was silent as he let Kagome lead him back to the village. There was still a bit of tears in the girl's eyes, and he wanted to know why. _Don't ask her, baka, just let it eat you up inside, that's smart_. The little voice said again. The hanyou opened his mouth to ask the priestess, but she beat him to the air.

"What are we going to do today? Are we _ever_ going to look for more jewel shards?" Kagome asked with a grin toward the hanyou.

"Since when do you _want_ to leave the village?" He growled back, playfulness dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…" She laughed then, and heat sped through his body, this time settling in one spot he really rather it not.

"Feh," he swallowed, trying to ignore his "problem."

"We're almost back, we can just ask Sango, Miroku, and Shippo if their ready." Kagome decided. Inu-Yasha could only nod as the edge of the forest came into view.

_Damn! What in the hells is my problem!_ The hanyou thought, his body finally calming down. _It's just Kagome… and just her smile… just because I kissed her, doesn't make anything any different…but… do I want it to be different…?_

"Hey, all of you are up!" Kagome said happily, her hand dropping from his as she ran to meet Sango and Shippo.

"Kagome!" The young kitsune shouted as he ran at the priestess. "We were worried when we woke up and you and Inu-Yasha were gone!"

"They were worried, I, was not." Miroku said, coming out of the hut behind the slayer and youkai.

"You thought they were doing something perverted." Sango put in for the monk. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha blushed at the thought.

"No, we didn't do anything like that…" The priestess said as she hugged Shippo tightly. "I just went out for a walk, and Inu-Yasha came after me to make sure nothing happened to the jewel shards." Kagome stated for the hanyou. Inu-Yasha only nodded silently as he came up behind the girl.

"If you say so, Lady Kagome." Miroku replied with a shrug. Kagome continued to blush slightly. She could tell none of her friends believed her.

"Inu-Yasha, are we going to leave today?" Sango asked, changing the subject. Everyone turned to the slayer, waiting for an answer.

"Are you ready to go too, Sango?" The hanyou questioned back.

"Always."

"Alright then." Inu-Yasha said no more as he walked through the small crowd and into Kaede's hut.

"Well, Kagome…" Sango said as she stepped to her friend's side. "I see that went well for you." The slayer put an arm over the priestess' shoulders.

"What did?" Shippo asked, looking up at the two women.

"Nothing, Shippo." The priestess said with a fake laugh.

"Later?" The older girl said.

"Later." Kagome agreed.

"Are you three ever coming!" Inu-Yasha's gruff voice echoed back to them. The women and youkai looked up to find the hanyou and monk already part of the way down the road, Kagome's yellow back pack slung over the hanyou's shoulder.

"Coming, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she and Sango ran to catch up with the boys.

"Feh, I shoulda left you here, but Sango's a good enough fighter, and without you we wouldn't be able to find any shards." The silver haired, golden eyed boy said rudely. The priestess had to sigh.

_He is so unpredictable! One second he's kissing me, and being nice, and then he's yelling and complaining… I just can't win with this guy!_ Kagome had to smile, for she knew that that was just one of many things that drew her to the hanyou.

(( View switch))

Inu-Yasha glanced over his shoulder at the priestess walking a little behind him. "You know, you shouldn't make it so obvious." Miroku said suddenly in the hanyou's ear. Golden orbs turned to the monk.

"What are you talking about?" The hanyou snarled.

"Just the way you look at Lady Kagome is all. I do believe any one can see the way you long for her to be closer."

"Feh, shut-up." Inu-Yasha said, turning his head back to look at the road ahead. Golden orbs stayed focused forward in case of any oncoming danger, while his ears turned back to hear the laughter of the priestess behind him.

((Author's Note))

How was that? Is everyone in alright character? Sometimes it's hard to know while I'm writing it down. Anywho, please review and let me know if I'm doing right! Until next chapter,

Myst


	3. Watch

Chapter Three

Watch

My Forgotton Soul: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think my story rules. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.

Sisana: Here's more for you.

ArwenRivendell: Lol, I know the feeling… Thanks for your review.

Disclaimer… yeah, no one, only the plot line…

((Chapter three))

"I'm hungry!" Shippo complained, riding on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know, Shippo, but can't you wait just a little while?" The priestess tried to calm the kit. He shook his head, tears coming to his little eyes.

"It's all Inu-Yasha's fault! He was the one in such a hurry to leave!"

"Shut-up back there gaki, we'll stop soon." The hanyou in front of the group growled back to the kit and priestess.

"See, even Inu-Yasha gets hungry sometimes; he didn't have breakfast either remember." Kagome said with a smile. The Inu grumbled under his breath. The girl was right, his stomach wasn't much quieter than the kit's, but they had only just gotten started it seemed.

_There's a nice river bed just a little ways up, with a hot spring for the girls… We should reach it by noon…_ The hanyou thought. His stomach growled again. "Fine, we'll stop." Inu-Yasha snapped as Shippo's cries became louder in his sensitive ears. All of the hanyou's companions sighed and slid to the ground.

"My feet hurt…" Kagome said as she took off her shoe to rub her foot. Shippo jumped off of the girl's shoulder as the demon slayer moved to the younger girl's side.

"Yes, it seems like we've been walking forever." Sango agreed, nodding.

"All you people do is complain!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, looking up at the hanyou. "We've been walking on empty stomachs since just after sun up. In case you didn't realize, the sun is _past_ noon now. With your hanyou body you forget that us _weak_ human's need more rest than you!" The priestess was on her feet now, yelling in the hanyou's face.

"Why does any of this matter to me!" He yelled right back. The silver haired boy _had_ lost track of the time…

"Because it's your fault that we are like this!"

"My fault! Why is everything _my_ fault!"

"You are the one who rushed us out without breakfast, and then you wouldn't stop for lunch!"

"If I remember, _you_ wanted to get on the road as much as I did!"

"What does that have to do with anything! I didn't suggest that we skip breakfast, I even offered to make you ramen!"

"And did that happen!"

"NO! You pushed us on the move!"

"So!"

"_AH! _Oswuari!"

"Umph! KAGOME!" The hanyou growled as he lifted his head out of the indent in the ground. "What was _that_ for!"

"Just lay there and wait for your breakfast/lunch/snack to be done!" The priestess huffed before going to find some firewood. Her friends all watched her go, nothing but understanding on their faces.

"I'll go with her." Sango said, getting to her feet slowly.

"No," Inu-Yasha growled as the spell wore off. "Stay here." He snapped as he stormed off after the priestess. This time the remaining travelers blinked in confusion. Miroku finally sighed, shaking his head.

"Will he ever learn?" He questioned.

"No, probably not." Shippo replied, shaking his head. Everyone sighed again and shook their heads, going to work on clearing space for a fire.

((View Switch))

Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath as he followed the priestess' scent through the trees all around. _What is her problem? No matter what I do, something changes and she has something else to complain about!_ The hanyou stopped as Kagome came into view in front of him. He stayed in the shadows to just watch her for a second.

_She does look nice…_ The hanyou's breath became shallow as he thought about what the priestess looked like under her cloths. He shook his head as heat bubbled in his veins again. _Come on, control yourself._ He chastised his body.

Golden orbs slowly turned back to the young woman kneeling on the ground in front of them. _Just another minute…_

((View Switch))

Kagome knelt on the ground, her heart pounding. _What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel like this? I've been with Inu-Yasha almost a full year now, and none of these feelings have come until now…Or, maybe they've been there all along… I just wouldn't let myself pay attention to them._ The thought almost scared the young priestess. She had tried to only think of the hanyou as a good friend, no one to become close with, fall in love with. _I'm just a jewel finder… His heart belongs to Kikyo… Doesn't it…?_ She gasped at the thought that his heart may have changed. _But… why…?_

The priestess jumped to her feet as she felt someone's eyes on her. "Come out, I know you're there." She reached for an arrow from her quiver, her bow at the ready. Kagome pulled the arrow taught as something moved just to her right. "Come out, now." Her voice was sharp, in control. Her stance faltered as something snickered.

"Put down your bow, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said as he stepped out of the shadow. The priestess did as she was told, lowering her arrow to her side.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing here?" _What if I had shot him… like before…? Only this time, it really would have been me doing it…_

"I came to make sure nothing happened to the shards." He smiled lightly, throwing her story to Miroku and the other's back at her. The priestess lowered her face slightly.

"What would you have had me say? Oh yeah, he followed me to make sure _I_ was ok? They'd believe that more." Her voice was sarcastic. Her face lifted as he chuckled lightly.

"You don't think that they were thinking that anyway, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stepped toward her again, closing the gap quickly. "Did you want that to be true…?" He whispered as his hand slowly rested on the side of the priestess' neck. "Did you want me to follow you only for the jewel?" His golden eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome breathed, her bow and arrow falling to the ground. She smiled and leaned into his touch, her left hand covering his on her neck. "Of course I don't want you to follow me only for the shards… but what you want is more important to me."

"Why is that?" _I'm just a half-breed, why would anyone care about what I want?_ The hanyou thought as he lifted his other hand up to the side of the girl's neck, cradling her head lightly.

"Because you mean the world to me, Inu-Yasha, and I'm happy if you're happy." The priestess replied.

"How can that be? I'm a mutt, a hanyou."

"Remember when we were on our way with Hojo and the Celestial Robe, sitting at the fire, and I told you that there was nothing wrong with staying just the way you are? I love you as a hanyou, that's who you are, it's what makes you you. I wouldn't change a thing about you, Inu-Yasha." Kagome's eyes filled with tears, but she continued to smile.

The hanyou blinked a few times. _That's right… I remember now… When Kaguya tried to take my human blood I saw Kagome, and she brought me back… because she loves me as a half-demon. _ "Kagome…" He breathed, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry over me… I don't want to make you cry." He whispered into her hair. The priestess slowly nodded, trying to stop her tears.

"If that will make you happy… I shall try."

Inu-Yasha pulled away only slightly, using his right hand to pull the girl's face up to his own, sealing his lips over hers, giving the priestess a light kiss as a sign of gratitude. Her breath was rough as he broke away again, trying to hold back her tears. The hanyou pulled her back into his strong embrace.

_He kissed me again… Oh Inu-Yasha, what do you mean…?_

((View Switch))

"What could be taking those two so long?" Shippo asked, unaware of what was going on between the hanyou and priestess.

"Just give them some time to work things out, Shippo." Sango said with a smile at the kit.

"Yes, I do think that neither will remember to bring wood when their done, so would you accompany me to get some, Shippo?" Miroku put in. The child nodded as he got to his feet with the monk.

"Ok, do you think that they are fighting that bad?" The kit asked, still clueless to the real reason. The male human only laughed lightly as they walked off.

The remaining human sighed, a light smile on her face as she turned to look at Kirara on her lap. "I do hope those two will find a way to look beyond their arguments." Sango whispered as she stroked the small youkai's back. Kirara only purred as a reply.

The demon slayer's head lifted as she heard footfalls in front of her. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha." Sango said, getting to her feet and moving to meet the two. "I guess you did something right, Inu-Yasha," the slayer said as she stopped in front of her friends. "You don't seem to have any new marks on your face." She smiled widely.

"Feh, shut-up," he growled.

"I guess Kagome has rubbed off on you. Now if only Miroku could figure that out too…" Sango added thoughtfully. Kagome laughed as she moved the older girl's side.

"Do you really think that will happen?" The priestess asked.

"No." The girl's laughed together as Inu-Yasha grumbled.

"Can we eat now?" He asked, walking around the humans to the fire pit.

"Well, that would be alright, if you had brought back some wood." Sango replied, following the hanyou. He hid the curse that passed his lips at forgetting why he and Kagome had gone off on their own.

"Where are Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked the slayer.

"They also went out hunting for fire wood. They should be back soon."

"Alright… Hey Inu-Yasha, did you eat those potato chips yet?" The priestess asked as she walked over to the hanyou. He turned his golden stare to her again.

"No, why?"

"You could eat those as a snack until the ramen gets done." She replied with a smile, going into her yellow bag. "Here," the priestess threw the bag of chips at the hanyou, who easily caught them.

Inu-Yasha tore open the bag as he turned to Sango. "How long ago did they leave?" He asked, eating a hand full of the crunchy chips.

"Not to long, right before you two got back, actually."

"So what makes you think that they will be back soon?"

"We _are_ surrounded by a forest, Inu-Yasha, and unlike you, we only had collecting wood on our minds." Miroku replied for the demon slayer. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Sango turned to watch the monk and kitsune walking back toward them. The older looking of the two grinned at the hanyou, while Kagome's face hinted at a blush.

"And what does _that_ mean, monk?" Inu-Yasha growled, stepping toward Miroku, the hanyou's fist clenched in front of his face.

"Why, nothing at all…" The monk replied with a laugh.

"It better not…" The older male growled, before returning to Kagome's side.

"Now, now, Inu-Yasha," The priestess said with a small laugh before she reached into her bag again, this time looking for the lighter to get the fire started quickly.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Miroku did go and get the fire wood, without that you would have no ramen, so I would be a little nicer to him." The girl replied, finding what she was looking for. The hanyou growled as a reply.

"Feh, whatever." He put his arms into his haori sleeves and turned to look up at the sky. It was beginning to get late. Under the cold exterior, the hanyou winced. He did feel bad for making his friends skip breakfast, then lunch, for it was now close to time for the evening meal. _Damn it all to the hells… I can't believe the runt didn't complain earlier about not eating…_

The sun was almost to the western horizon.

"Inu-Yasha… the ramen will be done in a minute, do you want to come join us?" Kagome asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. His golden orbs vanished for a second as he blinked back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" He got to his feet, for somehow he had walked all of the way over to the cover of trees and was seated under one of them. The priestess smiled at him again, her eyes dancing with the firelight as he came to sit next to her, but not to close.

"So, do you smell Naraku?" The youngest girl tried to make conversation.

"No. Have you sensed any jewel shards?"

"No…" Everyone fell silent, just waiting for the food to be done. "Here, hope it hits the spot." Kagome said with a smile as she handed out the bowls of noodles.

"I'm sure it will, thank you Lady Kagome." Miroku was the only one to reply, for the others had already begun to eat. The teen just laughed lightly as she watched.

_Not that I can blame them…I'm starving myself…_ With that thought, the priestess also dug into her food.

((F.F. slightly))

Inu-Yasha stood in a low limb of a tree, arms crossed in his haori, standing lightly on his toes. He could see the whole campsite from here. The sun was not entirely below the land yet, but it had already begun to turn the world to blood. The hanyou had not forced the group to move on, instead letting both their meal and they settle in for the night.

A silent sigh escaped his lips as he heard more than saw the girl move below him. His eyes lowered slowly to the ground as she called his name. "What is it, Kagome?" His voice was not harsh, not sarcastic, but an honest question, for he had no idea why the priestess would come looking for him.

"Could you come down, I'd like to talk."

"Why don't you come up here." His voice continued to be soft, abnormal for him.

"Because I can't climb trees, that's why." She smiled up at him as she spoke. He grinned as he casually stepped off of the branch, landing lightly next to her. She didn't have any time to breathe as he lifted her into his arms and again jumped into the tree, this time going higher up, as high as the tree would allow.

"Watch, we'll talk in a little while." He breathed as he sat with his back against the trunk, the priestess on his lap, her head resting against his chest. He could feel her heart flutter as he wrapped his arms around her upper arms, coming together be entwined just below her collarbone. His heart skipped into an unnatural rhythm as she put her hands over his.

"Sunsets are always beautiful, especially when there is someone with you to share them with." She whispered as her fingers slowly ran up and down his own. He didn't trust his voice at the time, so he just nodded into her hair.

The hanyou and priestess just sat silently as the red ball of fire sank below the horizon. They continued to sit as the red faded into indigo, and then deep sapphire, with small specks of crystal blinking at them. Inu-Yasha slowly took a deep breath. "You wanted to talk?" He reminded her, letting out the breath.

She shook her head slightly. "Not anymore, it can wait… Can I stay here with you?" The priestess finally whispered. She felt him nod.

"Yes," was all he said. They both fell silent, just watching the stars, she taking comfort in his strong, warm embrace, and he taking comfort from her gentle scent and touch.

((Author Notes))

How was that? I hope alright, but you need to tell me (as kindly as possible…or at least being helpful) so that I can make it better for you all. I am constantly trying to find ways to make my writing better, and all of you (that have reviewed) have done so much, so thanks. Anywho… leave a review for me, and I will update soon, promise! You all know where the button is… please push it! Until next time,

Myst


	4. A Short Night

Chapter Four

A Short Night

Orlandoroxmysox: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, here's an update.

Viperthe strange: I hope the cheese is back? Lol, well, thanks for your review, and hope you still the fic with this chapter. Hope to hear from you again.

ArwenRivendell: Thanks for your help, and your review. Pleas tell me how this is, and if I did any better on the poetic things.

Disclaimer: No, not me, Rumiko Takahashi.

(( Chapter Four))

Chocolate eyes fluttered open again. It was late in the night, the hanyou behind her still asleep. She slowly looked back up at the silver light twinkling down at her. It really was beautiful, and to think that most people from her era never got to see the sky like this. She smiled lightly as she looked over her shoulder without moving her back. _And I don't think anyone is able to just sit here, in a tree, with this view, and in the arms of a hanyou…_

His arms tightened around her as he stirred. "Hm…Kagome?" He muttered as his golden orbs appeared, staring into her own. "What are you doing awake?" He asked softly. She smiled at him before replying.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just the sky." She smiled again as she turned her attention back to the black velvet above.

"What about it?"

"Just how amazing it is. Do you ever think about what's out there?"

"Uhhh… no." Inu-Yasha replied honestly. Kagome laughed lightly at his response. She fell silent again and leaned against the hanyou more. "Are you still tired?" Inu-Yasha breathed into her ear. She shook her head lightly, not wanting to make him move his face away from hers.

"No,"

"Will you come with me then?"

"Of course."

At the priestess' agreement, the hanyou lifted her into his arms bridal style as he got to his feet. "Hold on." He said, leaping across the top of the trees. She nodded into his haori, her hands fisted into the firerat material.

((V.S.))

"Is this alright?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"It's wonderful…" Kagome breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned at the sigh that escaped the girl. He sat on the bank of the hot spring, his eyes dancing slightly in amusement. The priestess was in the steamy water in front of him, her whole body resting in the liquid. His ears twitched as something snapped a twig behind them. _Nothing to be worried about…_ He decided.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called. He turned all of his attention back to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Will… will you… come in with… with me?" She finally asked, a blush on her face. He blinked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Come in with me… please…" She repeated.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" He didn't want any wrong ideas getting into that woman's head.

"Yeah…" She whispered, nodding her head slowly.

"Alright." He agreed quietly, getting to his feet. Kagome watched as the hanyou untied his haori and white shirt before putting them and Tetsusaiga against a rock. He left his hakama on as he walked into the water. She smiled as he came to sit next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you came in."

"No, I meant, why did you want me to come in?"

"You being out there wasn't close enough." The priestess moved closer to the hanyou, her head resting against his shoulder, her hand holding onto his arm. She didn't see the blush that danced across his cheeks.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We'd better be heading back soon… the sun's going to come up…" He said, his voice rough. The girl's naked body was a little close for comfort for him. She lifted her head to look up at the hanyou.

"Now? Do you want to go back now?" There was a hint of hurt in those chocolate orbs.

"Well—I just don't need Miroku making up things that didn't happen." The hanyou tired to explain. Kagome's eyes lowered, and she pulled away slightly.

"Oh," she whispered. "Alright then… I'll get out. Just give me a second to get dressed again." Inu-Yasha turned away and made his way out of the heated water as the priestess got to her feet. At that second, the girl didn't care if the silver haired boy saw her, it's not like he wanted to. She held back the tears that began to enter her eyes as she pulled on her school uniform again. _I told him I wouldn't cry anymore…_

_Damn it! What in the hells is my problem!_ The hanyou could have hit his head against a tree a few times. _I don't know what to do… what is Kagome trying to do? Should I have let her be that close to me? Do I want her to want to be that close to me?_ His golden orbs turned back to the girl as she walked around the side of the spring, fully dressed. He could tell that she forced her smile. _What have I done…?_

((V.S.))

The young youkai stirred as the sun just began to rise. He rolled over, feeling around for the modern priestess that should have been sleeping next to him. His eyes snapped open when he found the bag was empty. "KAGOME!" He screeched, waking the whole campsite.

"What is it!" Sango asked, jumping to her feet, Hiraikotsu ready for battle, with Miroku at her side.

"Kagome's GONE!" The kit cried. The two adults looked over at the kit, and sighed in realization. Miroku knelt down in front of the crying child.

"Lady Kagome has just risen earlier than us this morning, Shippo." The monk explained.

"How—do you—know—?" The kit sobbed.

"Do you see Inu-Yasha around?" Sango put in.

"No…" Shippo muttered.

"See, Inu-Yasha will protect Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" The young priestess' voice echoed to their ears.

"Kagome!" The child yelled as he saw both the girl and hanyou come walking up to the rest of the group.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kagome laughed as the small ball of fur jumped into her arms. The kit pulled back at the tone in the girl's voice.

"Eh? What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Shippo." She said with a smile. Inu-Yasha was silent as he watched the two.

_You're such a bad liar._ The hanyou kept his thought to himself.

"Where did you go so early?" The kit asked.

"I went to take a bath."

"With Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome's face turned pink at the question.

"What?"

"Miroku and Sango said that Inu-Yasha had gone with you to protect you, and if you were in the bath, he would have been with you, right?" The kit's explanation sounded acceptable to everyone but the hanyou.

"Of course I wasn't with Kagome!"

"You weren't?" Miroku questioned. "Then where were you?"

"I—" The hanyou fumbled for a response. "I was—I was outside of the clearing, just to make sure no youkai came to hut her." He finally said.

"Uh, hu." The monk said, rolling his eyes. He didn't mention the wetness of the bottom half of the hanyou's hair, and neither did the demon slayer.

"Shall we eat breakfast today?" Sango asked, moving to clean up her sleeping area.

"Yes, I'll go get my sleeping bag wrapped up, and then get started on breakfast. I have some milk, Mom made me bring it, so we can just have cereal, is that ok?" The priestess asked with a smile that almost looked genuine.

"I'll go get some fire wood then." Inu-Yasha said as he turned to leave again.

"Oh, no, Inu-Yasha, we don't need any fire wood. You eat cereal cold." Kagome put in before the hanyou could go very far. His golden orbs blinked at her.

"Cold?" He repeated.

"Yes, just come back over here and I'll show you." The priestess smiled again, this time it looked real to the silver haired boy. The hanyou nodded slowly and walked back to the girl's side.

((F.F. slightly))

"Are you sure this is safe, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, pushing the small flakes covered in sugar around in his bowl.

"Of course!" The priestess replied, trying not to laugh at her friends faces.

The hanyou sniffed the cereal. "Did you make it?"

"No, a factory did." She replied hotly. "Just eat the stupid things!" And that was all from the priestess as she began to dig into her own bowl of Frosted Flakes. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other before slowly following the younger girl's example. Shippo had heard the word sugar and had immediately begun to eat.

_Well, no one's died yet…_ The hanyou thought as he slowly ate some of the 'cereal.' He soon found that he liked it. A grin spread across his face as the sugar hit his tongue. _Wow, this stuff almost is as good as ramen! But I can have one for breakfast and one for lunch and dinner!_ He thought as he finished off his bowl. "More Kagome!" He said, holding out his bowl.

"Might as well, I can't carry this milk around for very long." The priestess said as she poured the bowl so it was full for a second time. She tweaked an eyebrow as the hanyou shoveled the cereal and milk into his mouth again. "Do you believe the food is safe now, Inu-Yasha?" She taunted. He looked up at her, stopping his onslaught for a second.

"No, but it tastes good." He grinned and continued eating. The girl sighed.

"That's all that matters." She got to her feet to wash her bowl out in the stream just a little walk ahead of the campsite. Golden eyes watched her go around the bowl in front of them. Inu-Yasha swallowed the last of the cereal and also got to his feet.

"Inu-Yasha—" Miroku tried, only to be cut off.

"Give me your bowls." The hanyou growled, but not dangerously. Everyone nodded and gave the sidetracked boy what he wanted. He walked silently after Kagome.

((V.S.))

Kagome knelt on the riverbed before sitting down on her feet. She sighed lightly as she leaned over slightly to put the dish into the water. _I don't know what to think anymore… Inu-Yasha loves Kikyo, I know that, so why does my heart feel this way when I am near him… or even when I think about him? _

_Why did he kiss me back in Kaguya's Castle? I didn't know what to do… I didn't want Inu-Yasha becoming a youkai… and I couldn't think of anything else to do… something just said to kiss him… Later he said he didn't want to 'do it' to me… but he did… and he can't take that back… But I can forget about it… if he wants… can't I…?_

Her thoughts stopped as someone came to sit next to her, his legs crossed Indian-style. "Inu-Yasha…" She breathed as her dark eyes fell on the silver haired hanyou, his face turned toward the river in front of them.

"I was wondering if you would mind cleaning these too." He said softly. She nodded as he handed her the bowls.

"Of course." She took them out of his clawed hand lightly, her face flushing slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, still not turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" The priestess began to rinse to bowls in the cool water.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Why you're acting this way. Don't tell me you're not, even Shippo caught onto it."

The girl was silent at his words. Inu-Yasha sat just as quietly, waiting for her response. "I'm just tired, is all." She lied as she finished with all of the bowls. "I didn't sleep much last night." She got to her feet. "Are you ready to go then?" She smiled at him and began to walk off. His strong hand stopped her. Her chocolate eyes turned up to meet his golden orbs.

"You can't lie to me, Kagome, I can see right through you." The hanyou said.

"What…?" She whispered, turning her face away in shame.

"I know why you are acting weird, it's because I pulled away, isn't it? In the spring, I pulled away from you."

"Inu-Yasha, I…"

"Come on, Kagome, it's so obvious, you were happy until then."

"Maybe… but that doesn't mean anything…"

"You insult me, when you continue to lie to my face."

"What would you like me to say? I thought you liked me, Inu-Yasha, and when I tried to get closer to you, you pull away."

"Yeah, you were naked, and I was halfway there."

"I'm sorry then. Let's go back before they all start to wonder." She tried to pull away, feeling as if their roles had switched from that morning.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not ready to go back yet." He pulled her closer to him, her breast pressed against his own chest. "Will you stay with me?" He breathed in her ear. Her heart beat had quickened and all she could do was nod around the lump in her throat. "Good…" He held her closer, his arms tightly locked around her.

_Oh Inu-Yasha…_ Her mind breathed for her. Her hands slowly returned the embrace. Everything else faded away as he lowered his lips to hers. _Kami… Don't ever let it end…_

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as something moved to his right. _What in the hell's…?_ He pulled away from the girl in his arms sharply.

"Inu-Yasha…?" She questioned softly. The hanyou pulled his Father's Fang from its sheath, the movement in the bushes and trees even audible to Kagome. "What is that?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"I don't know… but it's coming this way… and it sounds and moves like it's big." He growled as his eyes searched around the area. It was a matter of seconds before the noise focused on one spot. "Here it comes…"

((A. N.))

How was that? I must know! Please review for me! I will try to get one more chapter out to you before I have to go on vacation….. No computer in the desert… but anywho, if I don't finish, I'll update a teaser for you all to deal with. Well, it's time for me to go get some sleep, so later,

Myst.

I also don't own Frosted Flakes…Kellogg's does. (Just so they can't sue me either :P)


	5. Among Friends

Chapter Five

Among Friends

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I want to get this up, so I'm just saying thanks as one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu… sad to say, I know.

((Chapter Five))

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou was thrown sideways. Blood poured from the large hole in his side as he crawled back to his feet. The priestess' eyes turned fearfully back to the youkai as it laughed.

"Now, half demon, give me the sacred jewel shards you possess, before I have to kill you." It growled.

"Feh," the silver haired hanyou hissed out through his clenched fangs. "Not a chance." He gasped lightly. _Damn! Why in the hells am I bleeding so much! I already am having trouble seeing straight… but I've got to make sure Kagome is alright…_ "You're going to be the one who dies today!" Inu-Yasha yelled, running at the youkai once again, Tetsusaiga held over his head.

"INU-YASHA!" The priestess screamed as the youkai and hanyou clashed in the center of the clearing. She gasped as something grabbed her from behind, putting a piece of cloth over her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. She tired to call out to the hanyou again, but her voice was muffled. The priestess' vision blurred as her body fell limp in the person's grip. Blackness soon filled her mind.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat waiting for the two others to return. "What could be taking them so long?" The young kitsune wondered, looking up at Miroku.

"I'm sure they will return soon." The monk said with a smile.

"Miroku." Sango said suddenly. He turned to look at her.

"What is it Sango?"

"Look at Kirara…." The humans and youkai turned to look at the larger two tailed youkai. "What is it, Kirara?" The demon slayer asked, getting to her feet beside her friend. The youkai only roared in response.

"It must be Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome." Miroku said seriously, getting to his feet next to the slayer.

"What do you mean!" Shippo asked, jumping onto the monk's shoulder. "Is Kagome in trouble!"

"I don't know, Shippo."

"Let's go, Miroku." Sango ran off in the direction the hanyou and priestess had gone, Kirara on her heels. The monk nodded and ran after, Shippo clinging to his robes.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Taste my Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-Yasha yelled, bashing Tetsusaiga down on the ground. The youkai had no chance to move, already in its own attack on the hanyou.

"What!" The larger thing hissed out, as the blades of light and wind slashed through its body, breaking him into nothing but particles. The hanyou fell to his knees, his breath coming roughly into his lungs.

"Are you—alright—Kagome—?" He gasped out, slowly turning around. There was no answer. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha growled as he found no one. "KAGOME!" He yelled, her scent now growing old. He jumped to his feet, ready to run after her.

"Wait, Inu-Yasha!" Sango called, ready to use Hiraikotsu to block the injured hanyou's path.

"What is it! Kagome's gone, damn it!" Inu-Yasha growled, whirling around and growling at the demon slayer.

"I realize that, but you need to hold on a second before you go after her." The slayer said calmly.

"And why is that!"

"Because you are bleeding pretty well there and, unless you want every youkai around coming after you, you need to cover it up." Miroku put in.

"Hu…?" The hanyou breathed as he lowered his eyes to the bloody hole still dripping from his haori. A deep, low growl rumbled from his throat, his clawed fist shaking at his side. "Fine, but only a second. Do you have Kagome's medical bag?" The male snapped.

"Here, Inu-Yasha." Shippo said, jumping to the hanyou's shoulder. The older one reached to take the bandages from the kit. Inu-Yasha tried to hide the wince as he moved the Firerat cloth from his side.

"Let me help you, Inu-Yasha, just to make sure you get it on there right." Sango said, jumping to the hanyou's aid.

He backed off and let the slayer do as she wished. "Thanks…" He breathed, gritting his fangs in pain. He turned his head away, turning his thoughts to Kagome. _Just hold on, Kagome, I'm on my way…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

_Where am I…? What happened…? Where's Inu-Yasha…?_ Deep brown eyes opened slowly, pain still pounding in their owner's head. Kagome winced as she slowly sat up. She blinked as something bit at her ankles. _What…?_ Roots were wrapped around her ankles, holding her feet tightly to the ground.

"So, Miko, you escaped…"

"Who are you…?" Kagome stammered. Her chocolate orbs widened as someone came from the shadows, a woman, dressed all in crystal jade clothing.

"I am unimpressed that you do not recognize my aura. I thought you were a powerful Miko." The woman's deep pools of azure eyes locked with russet. "Did you think that that monk's hand could keep me locked up forever…?"

"Wha—what? Miroku's hand…?" _I thought whatever was sucked into the Wind Tunnel could never escape…_

"That's right, Miko, for I am immortal… and now all I need is a better body to get my revenge on that half-breed for what he did to me." The woman growled, her eyes dancing with hate and malice, as she moved closer to the teen.

"A new body…?" Kagome whispered…

"_My body maybe destroyed, but I am an immortal heavenly being. You, girl with the sacred powers, your body shall be mine!"_

The young priestess gasped. "Kaguya…" She breathed. "But… _how_?"

The woman laughed, grabbing the front ebony haired girl's shirt. "I told you, that monk's hand could not hold me for long."

Horror danced in Kagome's eyes as the now returned Celestial being laughed again.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

The girl's scent was growing stronger, fresher.

He was gaining on whoever had taken her.

"Inu-Yasha, are we getting closer!" Sango yelled down to the hanyou from Kirara above.

The hanyou only increased his speed.

"I would take that as a yes." Miroku said for the hanyou as Kirara had to run through the air faster to keep up with the red and silver flash.

_She'd better be alright…_ Inu-Yasha growled at the thought of any harm coming to _his_ Kagome. The priestess' own arrow being shot into her back by Kaguya's mirror flashed in front of his golden orbs. _I won't let anything happen to you again._

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku shouted as the hanyou came to a dead stop. "What have you found?" The monk added as Kirara circled back around.

"Take us down, Kirara." Sango whispered, the two tailed youkai doing as her master said.

"It's Kagome…" Shippo breathed. The humans turned to look at the kit.

"Kagome…? How did… Did you escape?" Inu-Yasha breathed as he stared at the silent priestess. He could smell no blood on the girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. He took a hesitant step toward her. "I—I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I should have…"

"Inu-Yasha…" The priestess breathed. His golden orbs stayed firmly locked on the ground. Even as se touched his upper arm, he did not move. "Look, I'm fine, I got away!" The teen smiled at him.

"But I shouldn't have—"

"Hush, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, cutting off is words with a light finger. His eyes finally turned back up to her. "Everything's alright… See, I've learned to use my Miko powers more, I can take better care of myself now." She smiled again as she dropped her hand from his lips. The two stared silently at the other until Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara met up with them.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he jumped at the priestess. He faltered slightly as he looked into her eyes. Something was hidden there that didn't belong.

"Hey Shippo!" The teen said happily as she caught and hugged the kit. He dropped his hesitation at the girl's response.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked calmly, Miroku and Kirara on either of her sides. The priestess looked at the slayer, still smiling.

"Just fine, Sango."

"What happened?" Everyone turned to the speaker.

"What do you mean, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, blinking.

"You said you learned how to use the power of a priestess; how?" The hanyou expanded.

"I don't—" Her explanation stopped as her head turned to the side. "It's a jewel shard." The priestess snapped.

"Kagome…?" Sango whispered. The younger girl slowly turned to her best friend. "Did you just snarl…?" The slayer added

"What? No, of course not." Kagome laughed.

"Let's go, if there's a shard, Naraku may be near by." Inu-Yasha broke in. The others nodded. "Get on, Kagome." He said, crouching down for her. She nodded and did as she was told, climbing onto the hanyou's back. "Let's move." The hanyou jumped off, followed by Kirara, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Are you sure this is where the jewel shard is, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Yes, in there." The priestess confirmed.

"Alright then." The hanyou moved toward the opening of the cave.

"Wait, Inu-Yasha." Miroku called.

"What, monk?"

"I would suggest that we wait until morning before we enter. We have no idea what awaits us inside."

"Miroku is right, Inu-Yasha. Let us wait till morning." Sango agreed. The hanyou's golden orbs looked between the cave entrance and the older two of his human companions.

"What do you want to do, Kagome?" He finally asked.

"Well… the shard hasn't moved, so I guess it would be alright to wait until the sun rises." Kagome confirmed.

"Fine. We camp her tonight." The hanyou said no more, instead moved to sit right in front of the black, yawning mouth. The others sighed slightly as they spread out. Kagome stood for an extra minute, just staring at the silver haired boy.

"Kagome…?" Sango called softly. The priestess finally, reluctantly, moved away from the hanyou and toward the newly built fire.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

_There is no shard._

_Very good Miko._

_Then why?_

_Do you want me to tell you?_

_Should I know?_

_I used it as an excuse, for many things._

_Are you going to enlighten me?_

_I have plans for your hanyou, Miko, but you shall not know of them before he does._

_You leave him alone!_

_Who are you to give me orders?  
_

_How long do you think this will last?_

_Long enough, Miko, long enough…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Well, there you go, please give me reviews! I _know_ people are reading, but it's nice to hear what you think about my fic, and writing. Anywho, sorry it took me so long to update, no computer in the dessert, like I said before. OK, going to shut-up now, later,

Myst


	6. In, Not Out

Chapter 6

In, Not Out

She was awake, but they didn't know it. They had already gone to sleep, all of them but one—Inu-Yasha. She silently got off of the ground, just as quietly moving toward the hanyou. His ears didn't twitch at her coming. _Good…_

"Inu-Yasha…" She breathed on his neck as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He jumped slightly and turned to look at her over his shoulder. His golden eyes lit up at the face looking back at him.

"Kagome… it's only you." He whispered.

"Only me?" She raised an eyebrow jokingly at his response.

"I didn't hear you coming, and I'm glad it was you and not a youkai to wake me from my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" The priestess asked as she moved to sitting next to him.

"A lot of stuff…"

"Do you want to tell me?"

He smiled lightly. "It's not really that important. Why aren't you sleeping? You didn't get much sleep last night."

"I wanted to come talk to you, without the others."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want them to know."

"Know what?" She had gotten his attention, his silver ears perked strait up, toward the sound of her voice.

"I want to go into the cave." There was a touch of excitement in her voice. "Just you and me."

"What! Kagome what has—"

"They were afraid. With my new Miko power, I don't have to be afraid!"

"What were you afraid of before?" Inu-Yasha's voice was calm, with sadness hidden in his eyes. She leaned closer to him, dropping her already quiet voice even lower.

"I was afraid that you would see me as weak, as not worthy to be with you." Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Kagome…" He breathed her name as he used one hand to lift her face back to his. "You know how much you mean to me, Kagome." He whispered, before brushing his lips against hers. "Just as you are." He finished, pulling back for only a second, his tongue deepening the kiss moments later.

"I know… but—but let me… show you." Kagome gasped when they broke apart. The hanyou stared at her for a second before slowly nodding.

"Alright, show me."

She smiled as she jumped to her feet. Inu-Yasha watched silently as the girl closed her eyes. She held out her hand, palm up, in a cupped position. The priestess stood stone still for a second before a ball of purple energy filled her outstretched hand. Her eyes opened again. "See!"

"What is it?" The hanyou asked as he got to his feet, his golden orbs dancing from the purple light in front of him.

"It's Miko energy. I can throw it."

Inu-Yasha reached a clawed hand out to touch the orb. "How did you learn this?" He asked, stopping his hand, not quite touching the power. Kagome only smiled again.

"Let me show you what else." She replied, walking to the cave. "When I throw this at a barrier," she threw the orb lightly to demonstrate. It stopped just inside the rock entrance and electricity seemed to shoot out of it. "The barrier dissipates." She finished as her purple energy vanished.

"There was a barrier?" The hanyou questioned as he moved next to the girl. "But why didn't Miroku—?"

"That's why he was afraid." Kagome answered. She smiled again as she walked into the cave mouth.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called as he jumped after her. "What are you doing!" He growled, grabbing her arm. She turned a dark smile on the hanyou.

"Visiting an old friend."

"Wha…?" Just then a rumbling came from deep in the cavern. "Come on, Kagome, let's go get Miroku and Sango—" He started to move out of the cave, only to be shocked backward.

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" The priestess sounded scared as she knelt next to the fallen boy.

"The barrier," he growled, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"There is another barrier." He didn't want to say that the original barrier was back, he didn't want to discourage the teen.

He got to his feet again and touched the invisible wall quickly, lightning again shooting off at the contact. "Do you think you can break through?" He turned back to her.

"Of course." She answered. He smiled at her. "But I won't." His smile dropped at her addition.

"What?" He whispered.

She got to her feet, swaying her hips as she moved to him. "The barrier was not to keep people out, rather to keep them in."

"How do you know this, Kagome?" He was beginning to worry that something _had_ happened when she had been taken.

"Because mutt," she snickered, an evil grin now on her lips. "I am the one who put up the barrier." Her eyes danced with angry fire.

"Who are you?" He snarled, jumping away, his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"I am Kagome, just a little different than you remember." Her delicate footfalls brought her closer to him. "Now that I am stronger, I no longer need your so called protection." She stopped and held out her hand, energy quickly filling her palm, a deadly glare on him.

"You're not Kagome." He snapped back.

"How else could I smell exactly like her, and have her power?"

The hanyou faltered slightly at this. _She's right… But Kagome wouldn't do this… Someone must be controlling her._

"It is time to face your death, mutt." Kagome snarled, the orb in her hand growing..

"If you throw that so close, you'll die too."

"I am immortal; I cannot die by some Miko's energy."

"Some Miko's…" Inu-Yasha breathed. _I knew it! That's not Kagome at all!_ "I'll take you down!" He growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from his side.

"You dare to bare your fangs at me _again_ half-Inu?"

_Again…?_ He straightened up slightly at her words.

"_A half-breed baring his fangs at me, you have tempted your fate."_

"_My body maybe destroyed, but I am an immortal heavenly being. You, girl with the sacred powers, your body shall be mine!"_

"Kaguya." Inu-Yasha growled, regaining his fighting stance.

"Hm, very good mutt, but knowing won't help you."

"Get out of Kagome's body!"

"No."

His fangs were bared, his knuckles white from holding Tetsusaiga so tightly. Blood dripped down his wrists from the claws in his palms, as his breath was a snarl entering and leaving his lips. "Leave her out of this." His voice was so dangerous, it was calm.

"It's too late, mutt, I have control."

"Kagome is not weak."

"You hold her too high. She has no power without me."

"Lying bitch."

"Oh no, I do not lie. Show me a time when the Miko was able to use power like this." Kaguya taunted, lightly tossing her energy in her hand. The hanyou was silent; there was no real time… "What did I tell you? She has no power alone."

"She isn't alone." Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Hm, maybe not hanyou, but I found her alone enough to steal her body." Both were silent then, a grin on the priestess' face, and a frown on the hanyou's. Slowly the woman began to laugh, her snicker quickly turning into a full blow laugh.

"What is so funny?" He snarled.

"Put your sword away, mutt." She finally said, stopping her laughter.

"What?"

"You wouldn't use that Fang on your lover's body would you? So just shut-up and do as I say." Kaguya moved closer, using her free hand to put her hand over Inu-Yasha's hands, and lowering Tetsusaiga.

"Get off me!" He shouted, pulling the Fang back up, and slashing at the woman. She grinned as she jumped back, but not far enough. She gasped slightly as the sharp metal bit into her inner shoulder. "What!" The hanyou breathed as he saw the blood now covering the girl's left hand.

Russet orbs slowly turned up to meet gold, laughter mixed with hate in the dark pools. "Do you think I care if you destroy the girl's body? I will just find another."

Inu-Yasha grounded his fangs together as he slowly put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. _What in any of the hells am I going to do…? I can't hurt Kagome…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Shippo's little eyes blinked open; he wasn't as warm as usual. He lifted his head, sitting up and looking around. "Kagome?" He called lightly. The priestess wasn't around. He turned around to look at the cave that Inu-Yasha had been sitting in front of. The kit's eyes bulged at the sight he found instead of the silent hanyou. "MIROKU! SANGO!" He screamed, jumping on top of the monk.

"Shippo!" Miroku asked, snapping up. Sango was already on her feet, Kirara and Hiraikotsu at her side.

"What's going on?" The demon slayer added.

"Lo—LOOK!" The youkai pointed at the cavern. The humans and larger youkai turned to follow the child's hand.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"We've got to help, let's move, Sango." The monk ran toward the priestess and hanyou. The others followed without hesitation.

Miroku stopped and stared into the now brightly lit hole. "Inu-Yasha! What are you doing!" He shouted. The hanyou's head turned to look over Kagome's shoulder.

"Stay away." The silver haired boy growled, turning his attention back to Kagome.

"But Inu-Yasha—" Sango tried.

"I said stay away!" The hanyou cut her off. "You can't do anything."

"Did you hurt Kagome, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo put in, tears and anger clouding his eyes. Inu-Yasha didn't answer, turning his head away slightly, but not fully letting Kagome out of his sight. "You did!" The kit blamed, jumping at the hanyou.

"Shippo!" Miroku tried to stop him, but the barrier got there first. The kit was thrown backward, landing silently.

"Shippo!" Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Don't move." Kagome snapped as the hanyou took a step toward the barrier. He froze. "You can't get out, so don't try." She added. The silver haired boy growled as he watched the demon slayer and monk attend to the fox kit.

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha hissed.

"Revenge."

"Why Kagome?"

"Because she is the best way to get to you."

"You bastard." He whirled around and went to tackle the woman. Kaguya grinned as she threw her right hand out, pressing the Miko orb into the hanyou's chest. Time froze as realization dawned on his face. "No…"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Shippo!" Sango tried to shake the small youkai lightly. There was no response.

"He's still alive." Miroku assured her as he sat back, finding a pulse and breath in the child.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Kagome and Inu-Yasha? Did you see the energy in her hand?" The woman whispered as she turned to the monk.

"I'm not sure, Sango. Kagome didn't seem very phased by her wound, which seemed to have been inflicted by Inu-Yasha." He replied.

"Kagome…?" A rough voice suddenly broke into the humans' conversation. They turned to look at the voice.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Sango asked happily.

"Yeah." He slowly sat up and turned to look around him. "Where's Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" Suddenly the kit's eyes grew hard. "Did he do anything to her? I swear if he hurt her—"

"Lady Kagome is fine, Shippo." Miroku cut in. The child stopped.

"I sure do hope your right." Sango whispered. The two males turned to look at her. "Or we might have to start worrying about Inu-Yasha soon."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as all three turned their attention to the cave just as the priestess shoved the orb of light into the hanyou's chest. "Shit."


	7. Green And Orange

Chapter Seven

Green And Orange

Viperthe strange: Thanks for your review, and I hope you have tons of fun in Paris.

Orlandoroxmysox: I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promised it'll get better!

lilyblood: I love your review! Thank you so much! It means the world to me!

Nightmare's Shadow: Thanks for the nightmares…. :shiver: lol, but anywho, thank you for reviewing!

ArwenRivendell: Thank you for all of your help, and review. There's not a real long chapter here, but I hope it works for now.

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to have more in here, but it didn't work out that way. Please keep the reviews coming, and I'll love all of you! Alright, here is the next chapter!

((Chapter Seven))

Pain.

That was all, pain with more pain.

Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his chest. His eyes slowly rose to the grinning priestess. "She will kill you, mutt, just as soon as I get done with you." Kaguya sneered.

His body began to shake as he fought against the growing pull. "You cannot have it… I promised Kagome…" He hissed out.

"But I am Kagome now, and I have changed my request. Become the full youkai you have longed to become, and be my servant." Kaguya laughed.

"No."

"You will obey me."

"I will not."

"You will." At her words the vacuum increased and he couldn't hold it in. Letting out a shrill yelp, the hanyou pulled his head against his chest.

_I cannot give in… for Kagome I must hold on…_ His eyes closed. _ I will not let Kaguya have my human heart again. It is MINE!_ But his thoughts were in vain as he felt himself being pulled into two. "NO!" Was the last thing he yelled before losing all thought of being a hanyou, in a cave with the woman he had come to love, being controlled by an evil celestial being.

Kaguya snickered as she watched the glowing now green orb of light once again exit the hanyou's body. She lightly took the now firmly formed crystal into her hand. "I must put this somewhere where he can see everything, mustn't I, Tenma?" She asked the now red eyed form of Inu-Yasha. He only snarled as a reply.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

_How long do you think he will allow you to control him?_

_He is mine now, without his human heart he will obey me._

_He is not yours._

_Tsk tsk, Miko, what ever would give you that idea?_

_He cannot be controlled so easily in his youkai form._

_I am not as weak as you, Miko; I know how to use your power. I can control the Tenma._

_Just try._

_You shall see, but not through your own eyes. I grow tired of listening to your thoughts, and so you shall no longer be with me here, in your body._

_What…?_

_Your soul has no need to be in this body with me; you can join your humans' crystal on my necklace and have a front seat view of my plan as it unfolds._

_What plan! What are you going to do!_

_As I told you before, you shall not know of my plans until the rest do._

_You witch…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome moved the green crystal to her left hand, grinning darkly. "I sure do hope you find your new home comfortable, Inu-Yasha." She laughed. Her dark eyes lowered to her own chest. "And now you…" Her eyes closed and her aura intensified for a second before the priestess thrust her right hand into her chest. The girl gasped slightly as she pulled an orange crystal out of her flesh. "I have control, Miko. You are no longer worth the space." She growled, running the two crystals onto a string that she put around her neck.

"Come, Tenma," Kaguya said, turning her attention back to the bloody eyed youkai. "We have work to do."


	8. Dreams And Reality

Chapter Eight

Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: Ya, not me, Rumiko Takahashi.

Renee Anime: Thanks, I just was sitting one day and decided that I didn't really like the ending either, so I started my own. Thanks for your review.

Viper: Yeah, sorry bout the shortness, but I was just in brain lock mode. Almost the same with this chapter, so it's kinda short too, but I hope it's alright. Mark my words, the chapters will get longer… Eventually…

ArwenRivendell: As in it WAS a teaser, or no? Well, whatever it was, thanks for your review. Let me know how this is too. (Specially if there are more mistakes… --)

((It Was Only A Kiss))

The blood was everywhere, on everything, even her own hands. "No…" Her voice was a moan. Tears dampened her cheeks as she fell to her knees, ignoring the sharp rocks under her soft flesh. "Why…?" She sobbed, her breath becoming labored. "Why did this happen…?"

They were all in front of her, their bodies like broken rag dolls. Their faces were pale, all of the blood that had flowed through them now covering the dark stones around her. There was movement behind her, and she whirled to see. "You…" Her voice became a snarl. "You did this!" She jumped to her feet, tears now from anger dancing in her eyes. "How could you! You are nothing but a demon!"

Golden eyes blinked back at her. "I know… I didn't mean to…" He whispered.

"But you did!" The priestess screamed. "You killed them all!" She held up her blood stained hands. "You even left me covered in their blood!"

"I didn't… It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" His head was lowered to the ground, his eyes shaking in shame.

"What are you going to do now, Inu-Yasha, kill me too?"

"No!" He gasped, his head snapping back up. "I could never…"

"You killed the rest! I don't want to be alone!"

"You aren't…"

"How could you expect me to trust you now! They all trusted you, and look what you've done!"

"But I didn't! Kagome, please…"

"NO! Get the hell away from me!" She screamed again as he stepped toward her.

"I—"

"Don't touch me!" She pulled her arm away from his bloody hand; her roughness making his claws graze her skin. Her breath hissed past her teeth as she held her now bleeding arm close to her chest.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…"

"Now I see why Kikyo killed you, you really are nothing but a liar and a traitor!"

"Kagome! Wait don't—!" He held out his hands to try to stop the priestess from sending her angry red energy at him.

"You killed them, you killed them all, and now it is time for you to join your lover in hell, Inu-Yasha." Energy crackled around the girl as her eyes danced with hate. "Die." She stated as she allowed the power to be released.

"KAGOME!"

The human jumped. His eyes blinked rapidly as sweat leaked into the violet orbs. He quickly looked around, unsure of where he was. It was dark except for a window in front of him. He slowly moved forward to look out. He gasped slightly as he saw the cave outside his cell.

"That's me…" He breathed as his eyes fell on the youkai dressed in his body. "But full youkai… that means…" He felt his soul separate into two again. "Damn it!" He growled as he looked down at his clawless hands. The human boy pounded his fist against the glass in front of him as his snarls fogged up the smooth surface.

_Now what am I going to do…? Kagome… Don't give up… please wait for me…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Rivers of saltwater drenched her cheeks as she stood silently. There was nothing she could do. Her soul had been separated from her body, just like when Kikyo had been reborn. _Now I have no chance of regaining control from Kaguya…_ The priestess thought miserably. She turned to focus outside of the orb of crystal that she had been locked in, watching silently as Kaguya and the youkai Inu-Yasha moved deeper into the cave.

_What do you have planned…? Why take my body and steal Inu-Yasha and mines soul? She said that I would kill him… but how does she plan to do that now that I'm not in a body?_

A laugh echoed all around the priestess. Her russet eyes looked around quickly. _Kaguya…_ Her mind growled.

"How are you settling in, Miko?"

_Just let her talk…_ The teen told herself to keep from yelling at the witch.

"You can only stay silent for so long. That Naraku may not have been able to break you, but I have something he did not. And you will not be able to just bend anymore…" The older woman laughed harshly. "You will break, just like the hanyou…"

_What is she talking about?_ Kagome wondered.

"Just relax for now, enjoy the show…"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

The hanyou had only turned around after the arrow was shot into his shoulder. She was there again; her arrow poised and taught, the sharp point aimed at him. He could feel the blood slowly seeping down his shoulder and back as he wrapped his hand around the arrow shaft. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Doing what no one else could." The girl replied, letting the arrow fly. The hanyou winced audibly as the point dug its way into his stomach.

"But… _why_ Kagome?" He gasped, unable to straighten up all of the way. She didn't reply as she quickly aimed two more arrows at him. His hand shook as he spread his fingers over his freely bleeding chest. _How can she do this? I thought she trusted me… It was only a dream before…_

His vision blurred and his mind faded and he seemed far away from the pain of a fourth arrow entering his body. _Kagome…_ She was standing over him, but he could hardly see her. _No, it's not Kagome…_ His eyes widened slightly as the girl above him turned into Kikyo, the one who had killed him before. _It's Kikyo… _

"Die Inu-Yasha!" The voice was a mix of both priestesses' voices.

_Who's there…? _ The hanyou thought before he again fell into darkness.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Miroku, can you break through the barrier?" Sango asked as the monk closed his eyes in prayer.

"Yes, but it will take a little while."

"How long is that?" Shippo put in.

"I don't know."

"Better make it as fast as you can, Kagome and Inu-Yasha are leaving." Sango pointed out. One of the monk's eyes opened to watch the priestess and hanyou walk further into the cave, and out of sight.

"I will try…"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya grinned as she and the new youkai walked deeper into the cave. Her plan was working, she would get her revenge. Tenma walked slightly hunched over next to the woman, his breathing snarls. "We will see if my old friend is still here, or if his spirit alone still haunts the cave." She grinned.

Blue slits rolled inside the bloody pools of the youkai's eyes. He personally didn't care what was at the end of the cave, all he knew, was that there would be no escaping for the bitch who thought she could control him. He could bide his time, and wait for the right time to strike.

"Are you coming, Tenma?" Kaguya called. The boy looked up; he hadn't realized that he had stopped walking.

"Yes, Kaguya-hime." He growled, walking after the woman again. Yes, he could, and would, wait until the right time to strike. _If she thinks that she can rule me, she is sadly mistaken. Without that human heart, my powers are increased ten-fold. She will die for her impudence._

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome paced her little cell quickly, her hands locked behind her back, her mind racing. _ What can I do! I've got to find a way to take control of my body again, and Inu-Yasha now too… But HOW?_ The priestess was getting desperate. There was no way to get out of the crystal that she could see.

"_Just relax for now, enjoy the show…"_ Kaguya's words came back to the girl.

_How can I enjoy anything in this black cell? Unless…_ Kagome turned to her side, stopping, and staring. This wall looked no different from the rest, but she slowly moved forward, her hand reaching out to touch the wall. _Inu-Yasha…_ She sighed as nothing happened. Her head lowered, tears filling her eyes. _If only I could see you, Inu-Yasha… Then this wouldn't be so bad._

The girl jumped as the wall in front of her suddenly vanished. "What…?" She questioned quietly as she stepped forward, looking around. _Now where am I…?_

((It Was Only A Kiss))


	9. Reunited and Broken Apart

Chapter Nine

Reunited and Broken Apart

DISCLAIMER: That would still be Rumiko Takahashi who owns the Inu gang.

Sisana: Welcome back, where'd you go? Was it fun? Lol, anywho, thanks for your review.

Orlandoroxmysox: Sorry about the cliffy, but just had to do it. Thanks for your review.

Renee Anime: I hope I can make this have a great ending for you; you'll have to tell me, ok? Here's an update.

ArwenRivendell: I believe that you now understand what was going on in the beginning? If still not, read this chapter, if still no, IM me and I'll try to explain better. Thanks for your help and review, as usual : P.

Viper: I'm just winging it, but do you like his planning? Let me know how this chapter is, please.

((It Was Only A Kiss Chapter Nine))

Inu-Yasha's heart raced. He didn't know what he should do. "Inu-Yasha, I need you, don't run away from me." Kagome whined over him. The hanyou gulped.

"But—but you just tried to kill me… and the others…" He finished in a whisper. The priestess smiled as she leaned over him, her lips brushing lightly with his.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is you and me." She purred into his ear. Fire ran through his veins, but he couldn't let this happen, not now.

"Kagome, wait, I don't want this!" The teen froze at the hanyou's words.

"What…?" Her voice was a rough whisper. "You don't… want me…?" Her focus drifted away from him, her body stiffly backing off of him.

"Kagome! I didn't mean…" Inu-Yasha got to his feet, holding out a hand to the disappearing girl.

"He doesn't want me…" Her voice echoed back to him before she vanished completely.

"Kagome!"

"Inu-Yasha?"

He whirled around at the voice that called his name. "Kagome… but where, how…?" The boy breathed as the priestess was again standing in front of him.

"Where are we, Inu-Yasha?" The new girl asked.

"Where are we…?" The hanyou repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, Kaguya locked us up in crystals, but somehow mine opened, and I found you."

"In A crystal? So you mean…" He looked down at his clawless hands, and saw the black hair fall over his shoulder into his vision. "That was real… but what about the rest?" His eyes lowered as he thought about before. "Sango… Miroku… Shippo… did I kill them?" The voice was rough, quiet.

"Kill them…?" The girl repeated. She smiled sadly as she shook her head. "No, Inu-Yasha, Kaguya must be playing with you. The others are locked outside, the barrier keeping them out." They both fell silent for a minute.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome suddenly breathed, "look…" She pointed behind the hanyou. He slowly turned around, unsure of what he would find.

His golden orbs widened at the sight before him. The crystal had become clear on one side. He could see himself, in full youkai form, with the cave growing darker the further in they went. "Where are we going…?" The human whispered.

"It looks like deeper into the cave, but why?"

"She—she said she was going to visit an old friend. Do you think that's why?"

"I'm not sure… but it looks like we're going to find out." Kagome's voice faded as both humans turned to look out of the window again, as the darkness around them was slowly driven back by an unnatural light.

"Wha…What _is_ that…?" The boy asked, the breath barely passing his lips at the sight before him.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Miroku, are you almost done?" Shippo asked as the monk's eyes opened, his hands still folded in prayer. The older male sighed slowly as he got to his feet.

"The barrier is to strong for me to completely break it, but I think I am able to bend it enough for us to get through, if we move quickly." Miroku answered.

"Can you do it now?" Sango walked up to the monk's side.

"Yes. You three go stand in front of the barrier. When I say so, walk through."

The others nodded and did as they were told. "What about you?" The demon slayer asked as she stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He gave her a smile before closing his eyes again. They could hear him chanting lightly. The air seemed to fill with invisible lightning, causing a tightness to fill their lungs.

Sango could hear her heart beating, its rhythm slowing. She closed her eyes as she took deep, calming breaths. Everything seemed to become clearer. The slayer could hear every sound the animals made around her, even ones miles away. The wind that began to pick up blew roughly against her tanned skin, while the crackling electricity on the air became shocking as it entered her lungs.

"Move. Now." Miroku's voice cut in sharply.

The girl gasped as her eyes snapped open.

"Sango!" Shippo called as he made a break for the cave entrance. She whirled around quickly to look at the monk.

"Miroku…?" She whispered, unable to leave without him being by her side.

His eyes slowly opened; sweat dripping down his face, as he smiled slightly at her. The girl's heart skipped a beat at the loving sparkle in his violet eyes. "Go, hurry." He urged her again. The slayer swallowed as she nodded before doing as she was told, and running after the two youkai.

"What about Miroku?" Shippo asked as Sango came to a stop at the kit's side. Both turned to look at the monk. The demon slayer's eyes widened as the other human ran at the barrier.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed as the boy was thrown backward and didn't get up. "MIROKU!" She called again, beginning to run to him.

"No, Sango! You can't go!" Shippo shouted as he and Kirara held the slayer back. "He worked hard to get you in here, you can't just leave again. Miroku will be fine; you need to help Kagome and Inu-Yasha." The younger youkai explained.

Sango was silent as she tried to get herself under control. "You're right, Shippo." She said, blinking back her tears. "We have to move forward." The slayer turned to both youkai, a solemn look on her face. "Let's go." She grabbed the end of Hiraikotsu and ran into the darkness.

She kept running, she wouldn't let the others see her tears. She would be strong for the others. _For Miroku…_ Her mind corrected.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya and Tenma continued down the dark tunnel. _How much longer could this go…? It's pissing me off._ The Inu-youkai growled in his head. His claws flexed as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side.

"Want blood do you?" The immortal asked, seeing his movements.

"Yes Kaguya-hime." The rough voice was filled with respect. He was not going to let the bitch know what was going on just under her nose.

The woman turned her attention back to where she was going. Her stolen fingers stroked the two crystals hanging from her neck lightly. A grin danced across her lips. _I wonder how that hanyou is doing now that I have taken his mind from him as well as his youkai blood… And that Miko… I will have to allow her to see outside soon… as soon as I have finished my business with Rousoku._ As she finished her thought, the tunnel ahead of them lightened.

The smell of rotten flesh drifted to their nose as they entered the larger cavern.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

To all of you have been reviewing, THANK YOU! For all of you others who read and run, why? If you don't like, PLEASE let me know why! Feedback is great! Even flames… (cough) not that I like getting them, but it shows me that people are reading and take time to review. Ok, I'm going to shut-up now, so, please push that little button there, I'd love to know what you think. Thanks,

Myst.


	10. Connected

Chapter Ten

Connected

Viper: I hope you could catch up on some sleep. Thanks for your review, it means a lot. I hope this chapter is alright too.

Sisana: Well I'm glad you got accepted! Congrats, and no, I like studying chem., just not majoring in it, but more power to you. Anywho, when you say you like how Tenma is thinking, do you mean killing Kaguya? Or that he's thinking in general? If it's the first, you might change your thoughts after this chapter, but I'm not saying anything more as of right now. Thanks for taking time to review.

Kawaiisuzu: Lol, I like your thinking style. I like it so much I took your advise. I do hope people like the cliffy I left most of my views in. Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad some newer readers are listening. Lol, but now you'll become an all the time reader and reviewer right? Alright, well, I'll shut up now, thanks for your review, hope to hear from you again!

eliteElite: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review.

Miss Priss: Hey, as long as you review once, it's all good. I'm flattered that you like my story so much. Sorry it took me so long to write this up, school started and I've had tons of homework, but I promise to try, thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: Every time hu….? Well, not me, Rumiko Takashi

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Miroku's eyes were heavy as he came back to consciousness. The world was still dark as he forced his lids to open. "Miroku? How are you feeling?" Shippo's voice echoed in his head. The monk moaned lightly at the sound, pulling his arm up to shade his eyes.

"I'm fine, Shippo." The taller male sat up, rubbing his violet orbs as he went. "Where's Sango?" He questioned as he saw that the demon slayer was nowhere to be found.

"She went on, to get Inu-Yasha and Kagome." The kit replied, jumping onto the monk's knee.

"What? Did Kirara go with her?" His voice was sharp, his worry hidden.

"Yeah," Shippo replied with a nod.

"Good…" Miroku sighed slowly as he turned his attention to the cave over the youkai's shoulder. _Be careful, Sango. Kagome and Inu-Yasha's lives are in your hands now…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

The scent of rotten flesh was overwhelming the Inu-youkai. His haori sleeve was already over his nose, trying to block out the scent, but he was having no luck. He watched, growling silently, as Kaguya walked around the cavern, her right hand running along the stone wall.

_What am I waiting for? Now is the perfect time to strike, she has nowhere to go._ Tenma's growls grew louder and he flexed his claws as he dropped his arm from his nose. "It's time for you to die!" His deep, rough voice shouted as he lunged forward. The woman barely had time to turn around before the youkai was upon her, ripping his claws across her flesh, or so he thought. _What…!_ Tenma's face was filled with shock.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A voice roared through the cavern. The Inu-youkai gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. He raised his head as Kaguya walked up to him.

"Did you think that you could kill me so easily, Tenma?" The woman smiled evilly down at the fallen youkai. "This does throw a kink in the plan, but I am easily adaptable. And _you_ are replaceable." Another grin danced across her features as she turned away, leaving the Inu-youkai to die where he lay.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Inu-Yasha screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"What it is, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, falling next to him.

"I don't— the pain—" This was his weak _human_ body; he had never felt this pain as a hanyou. Kagome's gasp of surprise and horror made him lift his head stiffly. "What—?"

"Inu-Yasha, you're—you're _bleeding_!" She stammered. The male's head jerked back to his chest as he slowly pulled his hand away. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the deep red liquid covering his whole hand, wrist, and part of his arm.

"What's—going on—?" He gasped.

"Lay back, quickly, let me see if I can stop the bleeding." Kagome said, snapping into her motherly mode. Inu-Yasha let her help him lean back against the ground. He tried not to wince as she pulled his hand away and then opened his haori and undershirt so she could see. He watched silently as her eyes widened in surprise. "Inu-Yasha… were you doing something that I don't know about?" Her voice was raspy.

"No…why?" The male wasn't sure what was going on.

"There's, um, quite a large hole in your chest, and even I can see that it's poisoned." She looked around the crystal. Her eyes stopped at the window in front of them. "This can't be good…"

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he grabbed his chest again and tried to sit up.

"Lay down." Kagome snapped without looking back at the boy. "You're dying…" Her voice had faded.

"I'm not dying." He said rolling his eyes, though at that second he was beginning to wish he was already dead. He fell back against the ground with a slight grunt.

"Your youkai body is though…" She continued. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the body of her beloved Inu-Yasha fall to the ground completely, blood covering the ground in a pool around his body. She turned around to the human behind her again, unable to watch what she could not help. _I have to save Inu-Yasha; I can only hope that his fate is not tied to that body out there._

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha rasped as she leaned over his wound again.

"Shhh, don't try to speak, Inu-Yasha." The priestess soothed as she racked her brain for something to do about the poison.

"Kagome!" He grabbed her wrist tightly to get her attention. She turned her surprised eyes up to his face. The once tanned face of the hanyou was now pale, with sweat dripping down his fevered forehead and cheeks, while his breath came sharply into his lungs. The priestess had never seen her hanyou like this.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Just leave it, there's nothing you can do." His grip loosened around her wrist as his eyes softened. "I only ask one thing before I follow my youkai blood into hell." Kagome gasped silently at his words.

_Kikyo… it has to have something to do with Kikyo…_ "And what is that?" Her voice had become as rough as his as she tried to hold back her tears.

He pulled her closer to him, using his other hand to pull her face even closer to his. "Kiss me." His words tickled her face. His request sent her over the edge; she couldn't stop the tears as she nodded. He tried to smile lightly as he leaned up to press his lips against hers.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Sango stood looking down both of the tunnels in front of her. "Which way, Kirara? Can you smell Inu-Yasha and Kagome?" The slayer asked her two tailed friend. The youkai growled and raised her head. Kirara roared as she turned toward one of the tunnels.

"That way," Sango confirmed as she ran town the left fork, Kirara right on her heels. _Just hang on you two._

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"So, Rousoku, you are still alive." Kaguya said as she stood in front of the other youkai.

"That I am, Kaguya-hime." Rousoku agreed, nodding his head slightly in respect.

"I am glad." She turned away then, sighing slowly, silently.

"Why have you come back?"

A smile tickled her lips at his question. "I need your help." The woman turned back around, an evil grin turned on him.

"Anything, Kaguya-hime."

"I need your help to turn the world to darkness. I need you to construct another Mirror for me."

"Another? What happened to the first?"

"It was broken in my escape from this girl." She ran a hand lightly down the front of Kagome's body to indicate what she meant.

"I see. You shall have your mirror."

"How long?"

"Give me some of that Miko's power, and I will have it for you in two hours."

"Come here, Rousoku, and you shall have your power." Kaguya said as she held out her hand. The other youkai stepped forward, his hand resting lightly over hers. As the light of Kagome's pink power began transferred to Rousoku, Kaguya's eyes began to sparkle, thinking about her plans. She was too distracted to notice the small amount of green light that had suddenly begun to glow on her neck.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Sorry to everyone about how long it took me to get this out, but school started, and the teachers have been piling on homework, so the time between updates may be getting longer, please be patient, I promise to try my best to write in my spare minutes!

Myst


	11. Cooperation

Chapter Eleven

Cooperation

Sisana: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Did I do Tenma alright, though? Let me know how this chapter is, how's Inu and Kag? Alright, going to finish some homework and another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still not me, cept Rousoku I guess.

Her back was beginning to ache, her tears making her cheeks stiff, but she wouldn't move—_couldn't_ move away from the body under hers. Her brown eyes were closed, still shaking in a mix of fear, sadness, yet hope too. His mouth slowly fell open, beginning to devour her alive. She moaned as she returned his affection, pulling her free hand through his black hair. His hand released her wrist and came to rest on her lower back, sealing her body to his. She tried not to whimper as he broke their kiss. "Kagome…" He breathed as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" She whispered back.

"I—I can't feel my heart beating." There was a mix of fear and confusion in his voice.

"You _what_?' Kagome wasn't sure what to think.

"See?" He said, grabbing her hand from his hair lightly and pressing it against his chest. The priestess' eyes widened in shock. There really was no heartbeat under her fingers.

"That must mean…" Kagome pulled her body away from Inu-Yasha's. He had to force himself to keep from grabbing her back to him. The priestess got to her feet and stood in front of the open window. She gasped slightly at the youkai in front of her.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked as he sat up. She didn't reply. "Kagome?"

"_I need your help to turn the world to darkness. I need you to construct another Mirror for me."  
_

"_Another? What happened to the first?"_

"_It was broken in my escape from this girl." _

"_I see. You shall have your mirror."_

"_How long?"_

"_Give me some of that Miko's power, and I will have it for you in two hours."_

"_Come here, Rousoku, and you shall have your power."_

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha's voice. The youkai had gone. Someone was shaking her. "Open you eyes Kagome." She slowly did as she was told. Her chocolate orbs connected with violet. His eyes seemed to lighten as he realized she was awake.

"Inu-Yasha…" She smiled lightly at him. His face had color again, no sweat dampening his cheeks or forehead.

"Yeah…" He tried to return her smile, but failed, showing nothing more than a twitch of his lips. "What happened? What did you see?" He asked seriously.

"Kaguya… and some other youkai. Inu-Yasha, Kaguya wants another mirror." The priestess' eyes were filled with fear.

"Another mirror?"

"Yes, oh Inu-Yasha, what can we do!" Kagome chewed on her lower lip. Inu-Yasha was silent for a minute as he thought. His eyes widened slightly as an idea came together before him.

"Kagome, I've got an idea," he started.

"Does it have anything to do with me hiding?" He raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled genuinely.

"No, not his time." He replied. "We're in nothing but a jewel right? Just like the Shikon no Tama." Inu-Yasha explained.

"Ok."

"What if you could purify this too? Just like the shards." She stared at her. She smiled again.

"It's worth a shot."

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya was growing tired. Not mentally, mind you, but the priestess' mortal body needed rest. Kaguya had left Rousoku alone to do his work, while she went to rest. _Just two hours and I shall have my **Mirror of Stillness** back, and I will be able to rule the world of night again._ A grin danced across her stolen features as she sat down in a small cave hidden away from the main tunnel.

Kaguya sighed slowly. That demon slayer had somehow gotten through her barrier, and was now coming this way, with a neko-youkai at her side. The Celestial woman closed her eyes, focusing the new Miko power inside of her into a ball. She began to mold the power to her will, muttering a spell under her breath:

_Ranzatsu oite za kuragari… Ranzatsu oite tenpi… Kiku oite shinwa… Nikushimi o sekiryou… Ranzatsu oite za kuragari…_

Another sigh left her lips as she finished her chant, a small amount of pink Miko energy drifting away with her breath into the air. She grinned slightly as she relaxed again, leaning back against the wall. It only took a second for the run-down Priestess' body to shut down into sleep.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Sango shook her head, trying to clear the sudden smoke that filled her mind. _What's going on…? Where am I…? What am I doing here…?_ The demon slayer's feet stumbled under her and she fell to her hands and knees. Sharp rocks bit into her palms, and she winced in pain.

There was a flash of a face in front of her. He was outside, in the sunlight, his deep black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, his grey eyes seeming to stare right into her soul. His lips moved. "Sango…" The young man's voice echoed to her ears, and then the light was gone. The darkness had returned.

Something moved at the woman's side. The slayer jumped to her feet, ignoring the dizziness that overwhelmed her. She reached to her side, pulling her thin sword from its sheath. "Who's there…?" She growled. Another, wordless growl echoed back to her. Her brown eyes widened as a large two-tailed neko-youkai stepped closer to her. "Get back, youkai!" Sango shouted at Kirara. The neko's ears perked up and her mouth straightened into a line at her master' swords. Kirara took a step back, away from the woman.

A name came to Sango then… _Kirara._ "Wait!" The slayer shouted as fear overwhelmed her. The steel that had been in her hand clattered to the ground, and she ran at the youkai, throwing her arms around the large cat's furry neck. "Don't leave me alone…" She whispered into the neko's sensitive ears. Kirara purred, trying to calm her master's tears. "I don't want to be alone…"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked again, looking down at her leaning against his chest. The priestess had become to worn out to stand completely on her own.

"I'm fine." She replied back. She tried to smile at him as his strong arms held her up.

"Maybe you should take a break." Inu-Yasha tried, helping the priestess sit down.

"I can't, the quicker I finish , the quicker we can stop Kaguya. And besides… The longer I wait, the more energy I waste." She whispered. The male blinked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. If I stop purifying the jewel, my energy leaks out of the walls."

"What?"

"And I won't have enough power to completely purify the jewel soon." Kagome's voice had faded, her eyes lowered. Inu-Yasha stared at her for a second before his eyes hardened and his mouth tightened into a straight line.

"You can do it, I know you can."

The priestess gasped in surprise as she lifted her eyes to his again. "Wha—what did you say?"

"I said I believe in you." Inu-Yasha clarified, his black hair suddenly being lifted from an instantaneous wind. The woman could only stare in shock as the boy rose to his feet, pulling her with him. "Come on, I'll help you." He lightly took one of her hands and pressed her palm against the glowing crystal.

Her heart beat quickened again as his hand rested over the top of hers, his other hand pressed against her stomach, keeping her back pressed against his chest. _"I believe in you…"_ His words echoed in her head as she tried to summon her power. She could feel the Inu-Yasha's aura entering her body, burning with her own.

"Let's do this." Kagome said as red energy broke free from her heart and flooded through her hand and into the green wall.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya was awakened by a voice. "Rousoku, is the mirror done?" She asked, turning to look at the youkai.

"Aye, Kaguya-hime." He lowered his head in a bow, holding out the newly made _Mirror of Stillness_ in front of him. The stolen brown eyes of the woman sparkled as her hands reached out to touch the smooth surface.

"Yes…" Power surged through her body as she took the Mirror. "This should do nicely, Rousoku." A grin danced across her features as her mind began to work on her plan once again.


	12. Mirror of Stillness

Chapter Twelve

Mirror of Stillness

Viper: Lol, no, Inu can't fly. I was going for just the effect of wind suddenly kicking up out of no where and making his hair fly. You know? OK, well, thank you for the review, here's the next chapter for you.

Sisana: Hey, that's cool. Is that something fun? I've never heard of it before. Let me know. Anywho, thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked Inu's support. There's some more in here, hope you enjoy. Till later then.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Inu-Yasha's grey eyes were wide as he stared at the fading wall in front of him. He still held Kagome in his arms. The priestess was panting, sweat pouring down her face and neck. She hadn't taken even the smallest break in almost two hours. Her power was almost gone, and her tired to give her more of his.

"Come on, Kagome… you're almost there…" He whispered into her ear. He wasn't sure if she heard him of not. The boy turned back to look at the crystal, trying once again to push his own aura into the girl. The crystal had almost completely vanished from around them. _What will happen then…?_ He wondered as he turned his attention back to the exhausted priestess.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

She could feel his arms around her, keeping her anchored to the real world. Her power was fading, fast, but every time she thought she was empty, a new wave of his would push her on. The air had begun to burn as it entered her lungs.

"Come on, Kagome… you're almost there…" She heard his voice. She could see that; the wall was almost gone in front of her.

More power flooded her body, but this time it felt different. The fire of the other human's aura burned as it filled her.

_What's—going—on!_ Her body was melting. A scream left her lips before she fell into darkness.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cradled the suddenly unconscious woman in his arms. He didn't know what had happened. His blunt teeth bared from his mouth as he remembered her scream of pain. "Damn it…" The boy's hand tightened into a fist in his haori sleeve. His eyes were so intent on the priestess that he didn't realize that their cell was dissipating around them.

The wind suddenly kicked up, getting the male's attention. He looked around, confused at the sudden darkness. Kagome moved in his arms.

He looked back down at her, excited at the change, only to find that she wasn't awake. "Kagome!" He shouted over the wind. He tried to shake her awake, fighting against the sudden pull to get her out of his arms. _What the hell's going on!_ His eyes widened as the priestess was ripped from his clawless hands.

"KAGOME!"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya summoned up her newly stolen power, still holding her Mirror tightly. Her eyes were closed as she remembered the feeling of power she held over the night not long ago. The pressure was building; fighting to be released onto the world. Her chocolate eyes snapped open.

"_Power of the Mirror of Stillness"_

The room turned dark, the Mirror sucking up any light. Kaguya smirked as the darkness began to spread, moving quicker as it increased in power.

"Kaguya-hime, your necklace…" Rousoku pointed out as the black haired woman relaxed her stance.

"What?" Her eyes lowered to the green and orange jewels hanging from her neck. The green had begun to crack.

((IT Was Only A Kiss))

Miroku paced across the entrance to the cave again. _Come on, Sango… What's taking you?_

"Mi—Mi—Miroku?" A stuttering Shippo called. The monk stopped and turned to the kit.

"What is it, Shippo?" The youkai merely pointed at the taller male's question. Miroku turned around, this time facing the cave mouth. "That's Kaguya's _Mirror of Stillness_, but how—?"

"We gotta run!" Shippo put in.

"There's no use in that. We have nothing to protect us like last time." He took a step back as the darkness grew closer. Shippo jumped onto the monk's blue cloth covered shoulder.

"So what do we do?" The child's tail was quivering in fear.

"Hope for the best—" Miroku's words were cut off as the darkness reached them both. The two were frozen in time, frozen in night.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Inu-Yasha struggled to stand. One name alone kept him going… _Kagome_. The human had no idea what was going on. Suddenly the priestess had been torn from his arms, vanishing into the darkness around him. _Damn it all…_

The wind suddenly picked up even more, knocking him back to his knees. The wind had begun to pull him in a different direction from where Kagome had gone, and he couldn't let that happen. He fell forward, digging his fingers into the hard ground. _No way in any hell am I going to loose her now._ He tried to crawl forward, but something grabbed his ankle. One look over his shoulder told him he probably _would_ have to go through hell to get to the priestess.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." His voice was a growl as what looked like one of the youkai Sessho-maru used to use, pulled him backward.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome's head was pounding. "Hm… Where am I?" Her eyes slowly opened, the near darkness a welcome. Her body was heavy, stiff, and something was missing… _Inu-Yasha…_ His warmth was no longer around her.

The priestess forced her body to move, jerkily sitting up. Her eyes slowly came into focus in the dim light. The place looked familiar. She gasped silently as her memory caught up with her, and she recognized where she was…

_Again…_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kaguya's hand shot to her neck. Her upper lip pulled away from her teeth in a snarl as her fingers closed tightly around the two jewels on the chain. "That bitch purified the jewel, but how did she get into that _mutt's_?" The youkai's teeth grinded together as anger danced in her brown orbs. There was an even tighter silence in the air as Kaguya reigned in her emotions again.

"Kaguya-hime?" Rousoku tried to break the silence beginning to press on his lungs. The woman's gaze slowly turned to the male youkai. He tried not to falter under her stare.

"This changes nothing. They have nowhere to go without bodies. The whole land is almost covered in darkness, we need to keep it that way." Her eyes closed as she took a steadying breath. "Leave me now; go make sure the slayer and neko are dead." Rousoku nodded at his master's words. The male bowed slightly as he backed out of the room, back into the long tunnel. Deep chocolate eyes watched him go. "Now, I will find those two bastards. They will not mess up my plans again." She turned sharply, beginning to walk back toward the secluded cave.

((It Was Only A Kiss)

"Get off me!" Inu-Yasha growled as she twisted onto his back, bringing his free leg up to kick the youkai with his heel. The thing snarled in pain as it stumbled backward. The human turned back onto his stomach before quickly jumping into a crouch, his violet orbs staring daggers at the green monster.

The wind hadn't stopped. Inu-Yasha was having trouble staying on his feet. _Damn this! I'm a human, who's technically dead. There's no way I can fight with this wind too._ He let out a threatening growl as the youkai straightened, taking a step toward its prey. The human brought one of his hands up tohis face, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Bring it on."

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome's head was finally almost clear. She was standing up now, and trying to think of how she could regain control of her body, now that she was back in it. The priestess could feel the growing darkness in her body, and it had begun to frighten her. _What am I going to do? My power is mostly gone, there's no way I can keep Kaguya's darkness at bay if she came at me now…_ The girl's hands clenched into fists at her sides. _Inu-Yasha…_

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to get the stinging tears to go away. _Where is he? What happened?_

"_I believe in you…"_ Inu-Yasha's simple sentence wouldn't seem to leave her mind. Her tears seemed to instantly dry, and her eyes reopened, a new fire once again burning in their chocolate depths. The priestess slowly sat down, determined to find a way to regain control of her body.

The girl's eyes closed slowly, while she slowed her breathing. The priestess focused on her center, trying to draw all of the Miko power still in her into one spot. As she relaxed more, no longer terrified by the darkness pressing in against her, she felt energy beginning to flood her soul again.

This aura felt familiar as it filled her slowly, almost reluctantly. _It's coming from Kaguya—my own body._ The priestess realized. _I can do this…_ She focused on getting the energy to collect together quicker.

"_I believe in you…"_

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Inu-Yasha dug his fingertips into the ground as he lost his footing again. The youkai kept coming. The human growled as he tried to get back to his feet shakily. His breath was rough down his throat and into his lungs. Blood oozed from his cheeks, arms, and legs from the cuts inflicted by the youkai. _That thing is too fast…_ The thought flitted across the human's mind.

The black haired boy's violet eyes looked over his shoulder at the inky blackness. He could sense a change in the wind barely five feet behind him. There was a cliff, but he couldn't tell what lied beyond that. His eyes turned back to the youkai as its snarling breath grew even louder. The human tried to steady himself, tried to get ready for the attack he knew was coming.

"What are you waiting for?" Inu-Yasha growled at the youkai. "I'm right here, come and get me." The human planted his feet as the youkai did as told, snarling and running at the weakened human. _I've got to do something._

The youkai jumped, its claws reaching out. The boy's violet eyes flashed as his hands shot out, grabbing the youkai's rough skin covered wrists. Everything froze at the sudden change in events; even the wind had fallen silent.

A smirk covered the human's lips as his black hair settled back around his shoulders. "Humph, I win." The wind kicked up again at his words. Inu-Yasha fell backward, landing on his back, still holding the youkai's wrists. The green monster screeched as the human kicked it over his head. His clawless hands lifted off of the rough flesh, letting the youkai fly off of the cliff edge, only the youkai didn't let go.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he was roughly pulled around, and dragged after the youkai. Inu-Yasha tried to pry the youkai's hand off of his wrist. "Let go you bastard." He growled, but the cliff was too close, there was no way he would get away in time. _Damn it._ The darkness of the unknown swallowed both youkai and human.

A laugh echoed in the wind. "There's one… Now to find the other…" Kaguya laughed again as the wind faded just as before, this time for good.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

I'm trying to make these chapters longer for all of you, but I just can't find time to write, so please forgive. Please review, I love getting reviews, and with Halloween coming up, I will have lots of candy to hand out. P OK, well, I've got more homework, so I'm going to update this now,

Myst


	13. Rest

Chapter Thirteen

Rest

Ultimateromantic: Thanks, I hope you enjoy.

Reddeuphoria: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review.

Viperthe Strange: Lol, well, you were ALMOST right. Lol. Thank you for reviewing again, I love reading your reviews, you always make me laugh.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me Ks?

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open. She could feel Kaguya coming. _How did she know I was here?_ The priestess' heart began to pound in fear again. _Relax girl, you've just got to stay with it and think…_ She took a deep breath silently, telling her heart to go back to normal. It seemed to work.

"_Miko, you can't hide from me forever._" Kaguya's voice echoed in the girl's head. The priestess' chocolate eyes closed again and she swallowed stiffly. "_I know that you're stealing my energy, and I believe I've allowed it long enough._" The small thread that had been feeding Kagome strength suddenly snapped. The girl fell forward at the sudden change, catching herself with her hands. "_Come out, Miko…_" The youkai's spirit moved again.

Kagome closed her hands into fists on the ground. She had to keep herself from shaking.

"_It was clever of you to purify the jewel, but it sapped up all of your strength. You have nothing left, what a shame._"

_She's wrong._ Kagome thought. _I have my own power back, I can defeat her._ The priestess slowly got to her feet, all of her senses trained on pinpointing the intruder in her body. "Kaguya! I'm right here!" The teen suddenly called out.

"_Ah… so you've given up have you? You take the fun out of the chase._" The youkai laughed as she ran at the younger girl. Kagome whirled around, her arms shooting straight out in front of her.

"Not quite, _Miko Purification_!" A large blue ball of energy flew out of the girl's palms, aimed right for the suddenly appeared Kaguya. The youkai's eyes widened in surprise as the light hit her chest, quickly disappearing inside.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

He was falling through the night. He had been falling for hours, or so it seemed. Something inside told him that was wrong though. He was content to just sleep in the calmness. His lips moved.

"Kagome…" Her scent filled his nose, her smile warmed his spirit. He could feel her lips on his own, her hands caressing his ears. "Kagome…" His voice was rough as he called her name again.

Pain suddenly shot up his arm.

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he landed roughly on his back. A growl, hot breath on his face, the human's memory quickly returned as he saw the youkai on top of him again. "Don't you ever die?" Inu-Yasha growled, kicking the youkai away another time. It laughed as it was blown away as dust in the wind. "Hu?" The remaining boy breathed in surprise. His violet eyes slowly turned to look around him.

He could see outside, back in the real world. Kaguya had sat Kagome's body down against a rock wall. _What's going on?_ The human wondered. His question was quickly answered.

"_Inu-Yasha? Are you there?_" The priestess' hand closed over the unbroken jewel that the boy found himself in.

"Kagome?" He replied roughly. "Is that you?"

"_Yes, Inu-Yasha…_"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

The world was frozen. Nothing moved. That is, until Kaguya began to laugh. Kagome blinked in surprise and pulled back slightly.

"_Did you really think that that would stop me?_"

_**Purify this evil…**_

"_You are weak, Miko_"

_**Return this lost soul to light…**_

"_You and that mutt will die here, along with the monk and demon slayer._"

"You're wrong." Kagome smiled slightly before folding her hands into a praying position.

"_What?_" Kaguya gasped as a light suddenly began to burn in her chest.

"Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango will not die here today."

Kaguya smirked, ignoring the pain in her chest. "_What about you, Miko? Will you leave this cave today?_"

"That doesn't matter, but you won't be leaving here to find out." The teen's eyes hardened as her concentration grew.

"_You are nothing without me._"

"You can't change fate, Kaguya. You will never escape." Fire danced in the priestess' eyes as her body became rigid. The light coming from the youkai intensified suddenly, making the intruder scream in pain, falling to her knees. "You will not hurt Inu-Yasha, **I will not let you**." Kagome's voice was rough, a low growl. Her soul increased in power, quickly drawing more aura from her true body.

"Find the light, Kaguya, be Purified."

"_Why you little_—" The youkai didn't finish, being consumed by light, before vanishing in a flash. The wind suddenly picked up, and Kagome closed her eyes to keep the dirt from stinging the soft tissue.

"Hu?" The girl blinked, realizing that she was once again in her own mind, controlling her own body's movements. She let out a sigh. _So Kaguya is finally at rest… but, Inu-Yasha!_ Her hand shot to her neck, wrapping her fingers around the unbroken jewel. "Inu-Yasha? Are you there?" She held her breath, waiting for a response.

"_Kagome? Is that you?_" His voice seemed to echo back to her.

She let out her breath. "Yes, Inu-Yasha…" She breathed with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?_"

"I'll tell you in a second, let me get you out of there."

"_How?_"

"Just watch." The priestess' eyes closed again as she focused on purifying the final jewel around her neck.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, waiting for the priestess to allow him back into the real world. As he opened his eyes again, he was met with a weird sensation—he couldn't smell; couldn't hear. He turned his fuzzy vision up to the priestess standing in front of him. "Kagome?" He whispered.

The young woman's eyes snapped open at his voice. "Inu-Yasha!" She ran at the boy as he smiled slightly, opening his arms for her. She tackled her way against his chest, burring her face in his haori. "Oh, Inu-Yasha…" Strong arms embraced her back.

Something wasn't right.

Kagome pulled back slightly. "Inu-Yasha, I can't feel your heart beating." She whispered. His eyes widened.

"That's because he's dead." A growl replied back. Inu-Yasha instantly tensed into a fighting stance, pushing Kagome behind him.

"Come out of the shadows." The male growled in return. A laugh came as a reply as another youkai stepped forward. "You're that youkai who was with Kaguya…"

"Very good human." Rousoku snarled. The youkai took a fighting stance to match Inu-Yasha's. "How could you have killed her? She was stronger than you!"

"Hm, so what makes you think you can stand up to us? You're much weaker than Kaguya." Inu-Yasha shot back, a grin on his face.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome started, a plan forming in her mind.

"Hu?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the priestess.

"Don't be so harsh," the girl walked around the boy, whose violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Ka—Kagome!" He called. She ignored him, walking right up to the youkai. Rousoku growled as her soft hand reached out to touch his cheek.

"How long have you been locked in here, Rousoku? Locked in this cave, just waiting for humans and youkai to stumble in for food?" Kagome's voice was like honey, forcing the youkai to hang on her every word. "A very long time, I'm sure." The girl smiled softly as she continued to stroke his face. "You must be ready to rest."

"What?" Rousoku growled, suddenly aware of what the priestess had planed.

"Find peace, leave this world." Kagome answered, sending her new found power into the youkai; purifying his soul.

"NO!" Rousoku shouted before flashing into nothing. Kagome dropped her hand as she sighed slowly. Another enemy destroyed.

"How was that, Inu-Yasha?" The priestess asked smugly, turning around. The boy smirked back at her.

"Not bad, wench."

"Hey!" She laughed at his antics as she put her hands on her hips. Her laughter quickly died away. "What about the mirror?" She asked. _And you, Inu-Yasha…?_ She was afraid to voice her thoughts. _What about your life?_

The male blinked as he turned around. "Well, I guess we have to destroy it." He took a few steps away from the girl before kneeling down on one knee. She watched as he lifted the powerful relic into his clawless hands. He got back to his feet, his violet orbs locked on the smooth surface, as he made his way back to Kagome.

"Can you break it?" She questioned as their eyes finally met.

"I'll try." One hand pulled away from the gold rimming, before clenching into a fist. Inu-Yasha pulled his arm back further before throwing all of the pent up energy forward. His knuckles connected with the glass, shattering it.

A gasp echoed in the cave as the night receded.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Shippo? Hey, wake up!" A male voice called.

"Hu?" The kit opened his eyes to find Miroku staring down at him. "Ah, Miroku!" He jumped to his feet. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." The monk replied, looking over his shoulder into the cave. "The barrier is gone." Grey eyes narrowed in thought. "Sango…"

"What?" Shippo questioned as the adult got to his feet, running into the dark cave mouth. "Hey, wait up Miroku!" The kit shouted as he ran after the monk.

_Did you find them, Sango?_ Miroku wondered as he ran on. The monk winded his way through the cave, looking for his friends. "Sango! Kirara!" He shouted, seeing the slayer and neko lying against the rock wall. He fell to his knees at the woman's side, carefully lifting her head into his lap. "Sango?" He whispered, stroking the slayer's hair lightly. "Sango, can you hear me?" Miroku watched as the woman's eyes slowly opened, followed quickly by her hand connecting with the side of the monk's face.

"I would think this isn't the time!" Sango shouted, sitting up and pulling away. She glared at the boy before turning to the youkai in the space with them.

"Are you alright, Kirara?" Shippo was asking the larger female. The neko growled lightly in agreement.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sango asked, looking between Shippo and Miroku.

"It was the power of the _Mirror of Stillness_, but I do not know how it has been released." The monk answered. The slayer's face tightened as she looked ahead at the darkened cave.

"Let's keep moving; all that's important now is that we find Kagome and Inu-Yasha." She said, getting to her feet.

"Right." Miroku nodded, standing next to her. Both ran off, followed closely by the two youkai; they were all anxious to complete their group once again.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome didn't know what to do. Inu-Yasha had collapsed, with no reason. She couldn't feel a heartbeat, or air passing into his lungs; but she couldn't feel or hear it before. "Inu-Yasha!" The priestess called, laying her forehead on his chest. Her tears began to fall, her breath quickly turning into sobs.

"Why do you cry so? You, such a powerful Miko?" A soft voice asked. Kagome jumped, her tear streaked face quickly lifting from the boy's haori.

"Who's there?" The girl's body shook from exhaustion as her eyes tried to seek out another presence.

"You could not be so upset over a hanyou…?" A crystal bell laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome shouted to the air. The laughter faded away.

"He is that important to you then…"

Kagome had to shield her eyes from the sudden flash of light. As she brought her hand down, a figure came into view. "Who are you?" The priestess got to her feet, prepared to protect the hanyou's body. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. "Ka—Kaguya?" She stuttered.

The raven haired Celestial Being stood, or rather—floated, just in front of the priestess. "Yes, that is my name." The voice was like music.

"I thought—"

"You did, you purified the _thing_ that had taken over my body; had been using my power."

"So you're…"

"Yes, Miko, I am the true Kaguya."

"But why are you here?"

"You have set me free, and so now I will repay you…"

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Alright everybody, keep those reviews coming, we're almost done, in case you couldn't tell from this chapter. I need all the support I can get! Thank Kami for the candy from Halloween. If you review I will give you some candy, so press that little button! Later,

Myst


	14. A Life For A Life

Chapter Fourteen

A Life For A Life

Ultimateromantic: I like your thinking, puppy hm…? Thank you for the review.

RoseDream: Well, here's the end, hope it's alright for you.

Taeniaea: Thank you for your review, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but school's been crazy. Hope you like the ending.

Viperthe Strange: hands bag of candy Here, as I promised, enjoy. No, Rousoku is another youkai. Inu-Yasha was Tenma. Rousoku created Kaguya's first Mirror, and then the second one. She locked him in the cave, yet he's still loyal. (Yeah, even I don't know why he would still be loyal to her, but he is.) Does this help? If not, either review this chapter or email me. I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway. Hope the last chapter is good also.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me, 'cept Rousoku.

"_You have set me free, and so now I will repay you…"_ The real Princess' voice echoed around the cave.

"Repay me? Repay me how?" Kagome was hesitant.

"When the hanyou shattered the new Mirror, he destroyed the force keeping him in this world." Kaguya explained, calmly moving toward the couple. "But I have seen the importance of the hanyou to you, so as you gave me what I so long wished for, you in turn will have what you wish."

The priestess stared in shock at the woman. "What? How could you know what I wish for?"

"You shed tears for a fallen hanyou; it does not take much to see."

"So, you can save Inu-Yasha; bring him back?" The teen's voice was full of hope, as she allowed herself to smile slightly.

"A simple task, if that is truly what you wish." Kaguya replied.

Kagome turned to look at the boy behind her. He would want to come back, right? _Of course he wouldn't want to die until we've destroyed Naraku._ She turned her head back around to the Celestial Being.

"It is."

The woman nodded, kneeling down at the human boy's side. Kagome watched as Kaguya touched his forehead lightly. There was a flash of light, and the human boy had become a silver haired hanyou once again. The priestess stared as the Princess pulled away.

He wasn't breathing.

"Wait, he—" Kagome started.

"Give it time, Miko." Kaguya replied, walking away. The girl watched as the Princess was consumed in another flash of light, disappearing once again. _"Your wish has been granted."_

"Kagome?"

She whirled around, her mouth dropping in surprise. "Inu-Yasha?"

The hanyou looked around slowly. He could see and hear again. His ears swiveled on his head as he sat up. Her scent filled his nose. Where was she? "Kagome?" He called, getting to his feet. Her tears overwhelmed him. Now what had he done? He slowly turned toward the scent.

"Inu-Yasha!" She sobbed, running at him.

"Kagome, what—" The hanyou's words were cut off as the priestess pressed her lips against his. She pulled him against her, clumping his silver hair into her fists. It took him about a millionth of a second to come back to reality. _Kagome…_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, pulling her up to him. She was safe. He wanted nothing other than to take her right now, make her his. His fangs grazed her lips as she allowed him entrance, licking his lips back. A growl of pleasure echoed deep in his chest.

"Um, are we interrupting?" Miroku's voice broke into both priestess and hanyou's minds. Kagome pulled away almost instantly. She was surprised when Inu-Yasha didn't let go, instead pulling her back to his side. His arm snaked its way around her waist as he spoke to the others.

"You guys are late; we took care of everything already."

"Well, excuse us, some how the _Mirror of Stillness_ locked us in night." Sango sighed, relaxing her arm from Hiraikotsu.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. The hanyou opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome got there first.

"Kaguya came back, she took over my body. Another youkai, Rousoku, created another Mirror for her, which is how you were put under the power of the Mirror."

"How did you escape, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking up to her best friend. The younger girl smiled.

"That's a long story."

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Inu-Yasha put in before the priestess could begin her tale. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, Inu-Yasha."

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Kagome sighed softly as she slid into the hot spring. It felt so good to relax her tight muscles. As soon at the story of their encounter with Kaguya had been told to everyone else, Inu-Yasha had started training her.

"_Just so you can take care of yourself if the need arose." He had said, watching her take aim at a tree. "Watch around you." Inu-Yasha added._

"_I got it." Kagome replied. She focused on hitting the center of the target that had been drawn on the trunk. Just as she was about to release her arrow, the bow was knocked from her hands. The arrow went flying about ten feet to the left of the tree. "What?" The priestess turned to a straight faced hanyou._

"_I told you to watch around you. You have to pay attention. Danger can come from anywhere." He replied. Kagome nodded slightly as she bent down to pick up her bow. Inu-Yasha shifted slightly at her side, but she made no move to show that she had noticed. He was going to try to throw off her shot again, but he another thing coming._

_She straightened up, slowly pulling another arrow out of the quiver on her back. Just as slowly, the arrow was fitted to the string. Her ears listened to the hanyou beside her, while her chocolate eyes measured the factors for her shot. It took her an instant to pull her arrow back, aim, and release._

_Inu-Yasha made his move; she felt his hand move to hit her bow. She whirled sideways milliseconds after she released the arrow, knocking his hand away with the bow. He retaliated by grabbing the wood with his other hand. He grinned at her gasp as he pulled her toward him. His lips covered hers in a quick kiss._

"_Much better." The hanyou whispered._

"_Thank you." Kagome leaned against his chest. "Thank you for everything…"_

Someone wrapped their arms around Kagome's shoulders. She smiled as the water was moved behind her. "You weren't paying attention." Inu-Yasha's voice growled in her ear. His fangs lightly grazed the side of her neck. The priestess moaned lightly, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back.

"I knew you were there." She breathed.

"Really…" His fangs were replaced with his hands. Kagome had to keep herself from moaning too loudly as the hanyou's strong fingers rubbed the knots out of her shoulders. "Have I been working you too hard?" He breathed. "You're awfully tight." His voice made his question genuine. The girl shook her head slightly.

"I want to get stronger." She whispered. The boy's hands stopped as he undid the last tight spot in the girl's shoulders. She took his right hand in her own, opening her eyes to gaze at him. She smiled as she pulled him around so that he was in front of her, facing her. "I want to get stronger with your help, Inu-Yasha." Her hand rested on his bare chest before she slowly traced one finger down.

"Kagome…" His voice was a growl of pleasure as her light touch sent shivers though his body. His heat settled in one spot as her hand stopped, resting on the waist of his hakamas. He swallowed audibly as her slender fingers began to untie the cloth holding them on. He rested his clawed hand over hers, stopping her advancement.

"Inu-Yasha?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I never really thanked you, for saving me." The hanyou whispered, his eyes staring into her.

"Oh," Kagome breathed, her eyes darting away from his as she pulled her hand back. _He still doesn't want me… Even now…_

"But you know I'm not good at saying what I want to, Kagome." The hanyou continued, not fully acknowledging her response. His claws reached out, lightly taking her hand again. Her head lifted slightly, her eyes glazed with tears she would not let fall. His free hand rose to touch her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Don't cry, Kagome, please don't cry."

"I'm—sorry." The priestess gasped, as Inu-Yasha leaned up, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Would you allow me to show you what I want to say, Kagome?" He asked as he pulled back slightly. The teen swallowed heavily as she slowly nodded. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let it change her understanding of what Inu-Yasha and Kikyo had. Her mind stopped as claws lightly traced circles on her bare stomach.

"In—Inu-Yasha—" She panted, looking up at him fully.

"I want you to be mine, mine to have, mine to hold, mine to love. I want you to be my mate, Kagome." He whispered. "I love you."

"You love me?" Her voice cracked as she fought back her tears.

"More than life itself. I would rather die than see you hurt, in any way." He smiled softly, moving his other hand to her neck, cradling her head carefully.

"But—" He stopped her with a light finger to her lips.

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" He asked again.

"What about—"

"There is only you and me, right here, right now." He whispered, cutting her off. The priestess stayed silent as he moved his finger. "Kagome…?" His eyes began to hint at worry with her silence.

"I—" She looked back into his molten golden eyes. "I love you too, Inu-Yasha, and I want to be yours, but I want you to be happy. Is mating with me who—what—you want?" She corrected herself. _I want him to love me for me, not Kikyo._

"Kikyo is no longer a part of my heart. Naraku killed her, again, and I will get revenge, but that doesn't matter now." His thumbs began to lightly stroke her soft skin. "Only you matter. Now, and forever."

Kagome's eyes finally released their tears, as she jumped forward, into the hanyou's arms. "Inu-Yasha!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "Yes, yes, of course I'll be you mate." He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. She would be his, and he couldn't be happier.

"So, does this mean we…?" The girl blushed at the idea.

"Rut?" The hanyou put in for her. Her eyes were on fire as she turned back.

"Make love." She growled. He quickly leaned down, pulling her up to meet him halfway, kissing her." His tongue spread her lips before exploring the slightly familiar area. He pulled her closer into him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What ever you want to call it." Inu-Yasha breathed hotly against her ear.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

Sango crawled over to Kagome's sleeping bag. She was careful not to wake the sleeping kitsune, who was oddly sleeping outside of the younger girl's bag, as she shook the priestess' shoulder. "Wake up, Kagome." The slayer whispered. It was only a second before chocolate orbs appeared. The younger teen sat up.

"What is it, Sango?" The priestess whispered back.

"I think I made a mistake, a big mistake."

"What? What kind of mistake?"

"I… um… slept with Miroku…" The older girl's eyes lowered. Kagome smiled softly, her worry evaporating quickly.

"That's not a mistake, Sango."

"Of course it is!"

"Do you love him?"

Sango's eyes flashed at the question. "You know I do, Kagome."

"But?" The priestess knew it was coming.

"He's just a lecher, he doesn't love me back."

"Are you sure? Think hard, Sango."

The slayer was silent for a minute, her thoughts going back to when she and Miroku were in Mt. Hijiri, trying to find Naraku. "Yes, I'm sure." She finally whispered. Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Miroku does love me." Sango added. The priestess let out her breath.

"Phew, you scared me for a second there." Kagome smiled. "See, I told you it wasn't a mistake." Sango smiled back.

"Thank you, Kagome." The two embraced tightly. Once the slayer pulled back, she went back to her sleeping area just as silently as she had come.

"You knew." Kagome stated suddenly.

"Of course I knew, their scents changed." The hanyou dropped out of the tree to her side.

"How long ago?"

"Just last night." His arms snaked their way around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. "She's with child already." His added, placing butterfly kisses down her neck. Kagome's eyes snapped to him.

"What?" She breathed.

"There's another soul growing inside Sango. Don't worry; you'll be able to sense it soon." His tongue stroked the small mark left on her shoulder from their mating. The girl melted into him at the touch.

"Inu-Yasha…" Her voice was already rough with pleasure. He grinned slightly as his fangs grazed the mark again. She gasped in surprise.

"Come with me." He growled against her soft flesh. She nodded instantly. He laughed under his breath as he lifted the girl into his arms. "You're too easy." He ran away from the campsite, intent on not coming back until morning.

((It Was Only A Kiss))

"Inu-Yasha SIT!" Kagome shouted. THUD! The hanyou did a face plant. "You're such a pain!" The priestess muttered, walking away, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"What was that for!" The boy called after her. Miroku and Shippo sighed, shaking their heads, while Sango laughed behind her hand. Inu-Yasha growled as he got out of his trench. "Kagome!"

"There's a sacred jewel shard! Come on, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome replied with a smile over her shoulder at the boy.

"What? Hurry, let's go!" The hanyou sprinted forward, grabbing his mate by the waist and carefully putting her on his back as he continued to move. She had to laugh, nothing had really changed. Inu-Yasha was still intent on finding all of the jewel shards, and killing Naraku, while being as rude as ever.

The priestess wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, burying her face in his silver hair. He was still Inu-Yasha, even now, and that's how Kagome wanted it always to stay.

**"Beautiful Disaster"**  
Kelly Clarkson

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Lord he's so beautiful.

Well, that's the end. Hope this was enjoyable, because I know I loved sneaking away from the world to write more. Please leave just one last review for me, tell me if you liked it or hated it, but do it nicely, if you don't mind. Well, got to get started on some Homework and then my next Fic… Across A Land, so look for that soon. Until then,

Myst


End file.
